CHANGES
by Rebanut
Summary: When a new task force is formed, and some of the team are assigned to that task force, what will their future be?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

WRITTEN BY: REBANUT

Sadly, I still don't own any of STFBE! This is all for fun- yours and mine! Please let me know what you think, good or bad, but as always, please be nice! Enjoy!

The buzz inside the bullpen was furious. Rumors had been swirling all day about changes that were being made within the agency. Some had heard that people would be moved into different departments and others would let go. People were nervous. The tension was also high because of the current activity level in some well known terrorist cells.

Agents busied themselves with phone calls and interviews. Jack and Myles had a suspect in interrogation, 'discussing' the finer points of prison life in America, especially for a terrorist.

Sue looked up from her computer to see a 'suit' walk through, and directly into D's office. Tara waved at Sue to get her attention, pointing to her computer. Sue looked down to notice an IM screen open from Tara.

"That can't be good." Tara said.

"Who is that? What's going on?" Sue asked.

"Director." was all Tara got out before the terrorist division director and head honcho walked into the bull pen. The second man through the door walked slowly through the room, looking around, taking it all it. Sue thought to herself, he almost seemed like he was looking for someone. His visual tour of the room stopped when he locked eyes with Sue Thomas. He stared at her for a long minute. Sue seemed almost powerless to look away from him. After what seemed like hours, he broke his contact with her, and continued his walk down the hall.

Lucy walked to the coffee station signaling to both Sue and Tara to meet her there. Both ladies did as asked.

"What was that all about?" Tara asked Sue.

"I don't have a clue." Sue answered.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea." Sue admitted.

"Well, he certainly had your number..." Lucy teased Sue.

Sue watched as he walked around the wall toward D's office. Lucy had hinted at something romantic, but considering the rumor mill, Sue was more leery. It made her nervous that the preverbal suits from higher up were wandering around in their office.

Hours had passed when the door to the bull pen opened and a delivery man walked in, asking for Demetrious. He was pushing a food cart, full.

"Wow." Lucy stated. "I wonder what they're doing. They've been in there for hours, and it looks as if they're intending on being in there for a few more with all that food." She said.

"Probably trying to figure out who to let go." Sue said, deflated.

"What?" Jack asked.

"What!?" Myles asked with a jolt.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked, suddenly very interested in what was going on down the hall. "Who are they letting go?" He asked.

Sue shrugged her shoulders.

"That's the scuttlebutt." She said. There's been a team of suits in each department this week. The rumors are flying that they're going through cutbacks, and there's a big lay off coming." Sue said, disappointed.

"Where did you hear that?" Myles asked.

"Everywhere." Sue said. "It's all over the place. It really sucks being able to read lips sometimes." Sue explained. There was a chuckle that came from pretty much the whole team.

"Well, might I suggest that we actually look like we're working, doing some important FBI work. At least while they're_ in _our office." Jack said.

The office busied itself by continuing to follow leads. The hum in the office had nearly returned to normal when the team heard the door to the office open, and then saw one of the 'suits' walk to the edge of the hall.

"Can we see Sue Thomas and Tara Williams please?" The man asked.

Tara and Sue both looked nervous as they rose and walked toward D's office.

"Ladies, please have a seat." D said. His face was serious, no emotion to give away his thoughts. Sue desperately looked for some hint of what was going on, but he gave her nothing.

"Sue, Tara, this is Director Jamison, Senior Associate Thompson, Mark Peterson, and Davis Gorin." D introduced. Both ladies sat, quiet as church mice, waiting for the other shoe to fall- right on top of them.

"Uh, D, what's this all about?" Tara asked.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about the prospective cuts." The director began. Both women looked at each other nervously.

"Yeah." Sue said. "Umm, listen, if that's something you need to talk to us about, could we just get it over with because the not knowing is killing me." Sue boldly said.

"There is something we need to talk about, but to settle nerves, neither of you are being cut." Jamison said. Both Sue and Tara let out a relieved breath.

"So, what's this all about then?" Tara asked.

"We're getting together a unit of different members of the FBI to form a task force on anti-terrorism." Jamison explained.

"Doesn't the FBI already have one of those?" Tara asked.

"Yes." D answered. "They do, but... "He continued.

"But what?" Tara asked.

"We want to set up a unit, here in DC that consists of the best we have. We have Mark and Davis already on board. We are going to add Chris Daniels and Charlie Elwood." Jamison explained.

"What's our part in this?" Sue asked.

"We need you to read lips, and Tara's computer genius." D explained.

"Do we have a choice in the matter?" Tara asked.

"Sure, but we'd really like you to consider coming on board our team. We chose you because we need you." Jamison answered.

"Would we still work in the capacity we do now?" Tara asked.

"Yes. You will still work in our office, at your same desks. You will be officially reassigned to a different unit, but... most of the time you'll be doing the same thing you've been doing." D answered.

"Look, you'll only be needed when something big comes up. We want to be able to rely on the talents we've assembled. If something comes up, you'll drop what you're doing and join us." Jamison said.

"We'll be assigned to a different unit?" Tara asked, clarifying what had been said.

"Yes, officially." D answered looking square at Sue. "You will be on the counter terrorism team, and Jack, Bobby and Myles will still be on the investigative team. You'll be separate units." D said, smiling big. His stare at Sue was intense, impossible to miss the meaning of his under toned remark.

"Can we think about it?" Sue asked.

"Sure?" Jamison said. "Take a couple days. Let me know by Friday." He said as Sue and Tara walked toward the office door.

Sue and Tara walked slowly back to their desks, all eyes were on them. The rest of the team looked back and forth at them; hoping one of them would make a move- do something to indicate what the meeting was all about.

"What happened in there?" Jack whispered to Sue as he leaned over his desk. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Better than OK." She answered. Jack's shoulders relaxed a bit as a surprised look crossed his face.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, pausing. "We thought you two were done. I mean, with all the rumors that are floating around and top brass pulling you in the office..." Jack said, again sounding relieved that she was still there.

"So did we." Sue said. "I haven't been that nervous since I first got here." Sue admitted.

"So, what's going on?" Jack asked. Sue looked past Jack to see Jamison and the rest of the crew with D taking up the rear.

"Mr. Jamison?" Sue called out. "Is what was talked about in the meeting privileged?" Sue asked.

"Nope." Jamison said as he and the rest of the team left the bullpen.

"So, what's going on?" Myles demanded.

Sue nodded to Tara who excitedly began to explain.

"Sue and I have been assigned to an anti terrorist task force." Tara explained.

"You're leaving?" Jack asked, obviously disappointed.

"No. That's the best part. We'll be reassigned, officially to the task force, but only when they have something big will we actually work together." Sue explained.

"Are you working here, or somewhere else?" Bobby asked.

"Here" Both ladies answered.

"So... you're officially a part of a different department, but you're staying here?" Lucy stated more than asked.

"Uh huh." Sue answered.

"Hmmm, really..." Lucy said as she turned away and walked to her desk.

"Well, I for one, am glad you're staying _here_." Jack said. Everyone agreed.

"Well, we do have to go for training." Tara said. "But, we'll be back."

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Lucy asked.

"Eight weeks." Sue answered.

"Eight weeks?" Jack asked. "You're already trained- what do they need to train you on?" He asked.

"I don't know. We were told we'll leave next week at some point." Tara answered.

Jack sat at his desk, staring at his computer. As hard as he tried, he couldn't take his mind off the fact that Sue was being transferred, and would be away from training for the better part of two months. Two months... what was he going to do without her for those two months? He shook himself from his thoughts and tried to continue trudging through his work load.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The low light of the bar and the loud music coming from the band playing made it difficult to think, just what Jack was looking for. He sat at the bar nursing his second beer, slowly stroking the neck of the bottle. He stared at the bottles lined up meticulously staring back at him. Normally he wouldn't consider a top shelf shot, but tonight was different. He was feeling lonely and venerable. His mind understood that he wasn't losing her, that she'd be back in a few weeks, but his heart couldn't separate the two. He tipped his beer back, letting the last drop slip down his throat, coating it, but not quite quenching this thirst. He waved to the bartender requesting another.

The door to the bar opened and Jack felt the cool breeze on his back, but didn't bother turning to see if it was someone he knew. Jack picked up his beer and walked to the dart board. His brought the dart to the side of his temple, carefully contemplating his surroundings. Slowly, thoughtfully, he squinted his eyes, as his fingers twirled the dart on his tips, releasing it at just the precise moment- BULLSEYE!

As Jack threw the last dart, a deep accented voice came from behind him.

"Wow! Who are you aiming for?" Bobby asked.

"Just trying to keep my mind busy I guess." Jack admitted, pulling the darts out of the board.

"Play a game?" Jack asked.

"Nope! I'm not playing against you... not in the mood you're in tonight." Bobby said with a slight chuckle. "Mind telling me what's going on in that mind of yours?" He asked.

"Just thinking a lot I guess." Jack answered. "Want one?" He asked, holding up his beer, taking another sip.

"Sure. Barkeep! I'll take a long neck." Bobby said. "Thanks, put it on his tab." Bob said, teasingly. "D'ja eat yet?" He asked. Jack shook his head no. The pair got a table in the back and ordered some burgers. They munched on chips while they waited. Jack seemed to be distant, not saying a word.

"So, how about those Redskins, huh?" Bobby asked. "Doing great this year, might even make the Super Bowl." He continued. Jack was quiet for a long minute until he realized Bobby was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, yeah, they're doing great." Jack finally answered.

"Really?" Bobby asked. "You do know it's April, right?" Bobby teased.

"Yeah..."Jack answered, suddenly realizing he'd given the wrong answer. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?" Jack finally admitted, feeling a bit foolish.

"What's going on with you man?" Bobby asked. "And, I asked if you thought the Skin were going to make the Super Bowl this year."

"Oh." Jack said. "Ehh, bit preoccupied I guess." He answered.

"Sue's transfer got you that upset?" He asked Jack. Jack turned to him. "Yeah, I guess." He said, taking a sip.

Their food was delivered and they began to eat.

"Listen Mate, she'll be back in a few weeks. What's got you so rattled?" Bobby asked his best friend.

"I don't know." Jack answered.

"Maybe you need to talk to_ her_." Bob suggested.

"And tell her what?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"I think for that Intel, you need to look deep inside." Bobby said taking another bite of his burger. "You do realize she'll be in a different unit now?" He asked. Jack looked at him curiously. "If you and she aren't in the same unit, you can actually ask her out." Bobby informed him.

Jack looked at him, not sure what to say. "Yeah, that's crossed my mind." He admitted.

"Have you talked to Sue about that yet?" He asked Jack. Jack didn't answer. "You might have better luck crossing that line with her if she knew you wanted to cross that line with her." Bobby teased once again.

"Funny." Jack said. "You and I both know, until she's transferred, I can't even think about crossing any lines. And I don't even know if she wants me to 'cross that line'." Jack said, making an argument for his case.

"Are you kidding Mate? That Sheila is crazy about you. The chemistry between the two of you is undeniable." Bobby said. Jack tried to interrupt him and deny his claim. "Oh, you forget friend, I've been there. I've seen her reaction to you when you've been in trouble. I was there with her when you got shot at the farm house. I saw the look on her face, you didn't. I was also in the hospital waiting room with her when you had your heart attack." Bobby said. "Trust me, that lady is deeply into you." Bobby said, slapping Jack on the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sorry for the delay, but it's been crazy lately! I wrote this chapter a few weeks ago, just haven't had a computer to be able to upload it with! Please let me know what you think- yes, good or bad, but please be nice about it.

Sue sat on the couch folding laundry, staring out the window at nothing really. It was late in the afternoon; the sky was covered as far as the eye could see in hues of pinks and purples. The setting golden sun was just beginning to dip beneath the horizon.

"Wow!" Lucy said as she glanced in the direction she thought Sue was mesmerized by. "That is one of the most beautiful sunsets I've ever seen" Lucy commented with a wide smile on her face. She realized Sue wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying.

"Hey" Lucy said, tapping Sue on the shoulder. "Where were you? Wait! Let me guess... you were thinking about your promotion, weren't you?" Lucy teased.

"Something like that." Sue said with a frown beginning to replace the smile that was once there.

"What' the matter?" Lucy asked. "This is a great thing for you. You should be happy."

"I know I should, Luce." Sue said with sadness in her voice. "I don't know what's wrong with me." She said.

"This is a great opportunity for you. It's a better position, higher up in the FBI. That has its perks, right?" Sue nodded. "Not to mention the bump up in pay." Lucy teased. Sue raised one eyebrow. There was a bit of silence between them. Lucy stared at her best friend's face, into her eyes for that long moment, trying to figure her out. "Are you nervous?" Lucy asked as she sat across from Sue.

"A little." Sue admitted.

"Of the training or the position?" Lucy asked.

"Both, I guess. Neither..." Sue said cringing her face up.

"Well, that cleared it up." Lucy said giggling. "OK, let's start over. Are you nervous about going away?" Sue shook her head no. "The training itself?" Lucy asked. Again, the answer was no. "Then what?" She asked. Sue shrugged.

"I wish I knew." Sue answered.

"Have you thought of what this transfer really means?" Lucy asked, this time with her usual flirty smile full of suggestion.

"That's all I've thought about." Sue said.

"Maybe that's what you're nervous about." Lucy began. "Wait, what? You have?!" Lucy asked excitedly. "Is... is that something you would want?" She asked.

"Well, of course." Sue answered, looking at her curiously.

"Why do I have the feeling we're _not_ talking about the same thing?" Lucy asked.

"Why don't you tell me what you're talking about, and I'll let you know if we're talking about the same thing or not." Sue said.

"I'm talking about the fact that you and a certain handsome senior agent will no longer be working in the same unit, and the fact that once you're officially transferred from his unit, the two of you can date." Lucy said smiling. Sue drew in a long, deep breath, and let it out nervously, not answering. "Is that what you were talking about?" Lucy asked. Sue shook her head no. "I didn't think so..." Lucy began. "Let me reiterate, is that what's making you nervous?" Lucy asked once more.

"Yeah, I've thought about that." Sue admitted. "Yeah, I'm more than a little nervous about it." Sue said.

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?" Lucy asked. "Isn't that what you've been waiting for, what you've wanted?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"You know what they say... careful what you wish for." Sue said her voice full of nervousness. "It is what I wanted... what I thought I wanted." Sue said softly.

"What's wrong? Why are you so afraid of you and Jack?" Lucy asked confused. Sue sat quietly, gathering her thoughts. "Sue, talk to me..."

"What if, hypothetically speaking of course, I've held in my heart this little ray of hope? The hope beyond hope that one day the anti fraternization rule would just disappear and there could, someday, be something between Jack and I?" Sue began.

"That would be a good thing." Lucy answered. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Maybe..." Sue began again. "What if all this time, I've been hiding behind the rules? They've been my shield. And now that it's gone, I can't hide behind that excuse anymore." She took a breath, pausing for a moment. "What if, now that it might be possible, he's not interested?" Sue asked, her voice becoming shaky. "What if Jack doesn't want anything more than we have now?" Sue asked, tearing up. "I don't think I could deal with that rejection. I don't think I could work two desks away from him knowing that I have feelings for him, and he just wants to be my pal." Sue said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Have you talked to Jack about any possibility of a future between the two of you? Have you asked _him_ if he's interested in a relationship with you?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not!" Sue gasped. Lucy couldn't help herself, she laughed. "Luce! It's not funny." Sue said, slightly whining.

"Oh Honey, I don't mean to laugh, but I think you're making this more difficult than it needs to be." Lucy began. "You and Jack were made for each other, you're each other's better half- you're soul mates." Lucy said smiling with tears in her eyes as well.

"If you're wrong?" Sue asked.

"I'm not." Lucy replied confidently. Lucy reached into Sue's lap and took her hands in hers. "Honey, sometimes you need to take a chance. You'll never know if you don't ask, if you don't talk to him about it. Sometimes you have to put yourself out there, take a chance on being hurt to find what you really want is waiting for you." Lucy said.

"I don't want to lose him. Our friendship." Sue said sincerely, but obviously making excuses.

"You won't know how he feels for sure unless you talk to him about it." Lucy said. "I've known Jack for a long time, and I've never seen him care for someone like he does you. I've never seen him look at a woman like he does you." Lucy said softly. "I've watched him at the office. I've watched him watching you when we're all out at dinner."

"I don't know if I could handle it if he doesn't want more. If he doesn't want me." She said. "What if, he just doesn't want a relationship? What if he likes being single?" Sue asked, her voice pitching just a note higher, her words coming faster and closer together.

"Sue... Sue... calm down. Take a breath..." Sue took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "That's better. You can't sit here and wonder 'what if' your whole life. You need to get out there, put yourself on the line." Lucy said.

"Easy for you to say." Sue said, her voice low.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy asked. Sue nodded. "Jackson aside... Have you ever been in love? I mean, really in love?" She asked. It was quiet for a long minute when Sue looked up to answer.

"No." She said softly.

"Not even David?" Lucy asked.

"I cared for David a lot. When we ended, I think I loved him, but as a friend. I didn't feel what I feel for..." Her voice trailed off. Lucy smiled wide, she understood the unspoken thought. Sue blushed.

"Have you ever been with a man?" Lucy asked shyly. Sue looked up at her best friend and blushed.

"No." She answered even softer than before.

"Don't you want to feel that? Just once? And I don't mean the physical part of sex, although that can be great... I digress..." Lucy asked, not expecting an answer. The friends sat quietly for a few minutes when Lucy smiled inwardly at an old memory and announced "I'll tell ya, there's no other feeling in the world like that the first time..." Lucy began when Sue's eyes got big at her comment. "The first time you kiss a man, the first time you're with him and you feel him give in, and you know, without a shadow of a doubt, he's yours." Lucy finished with a giggle.

"I have felt that." Sue said, sniffling back tears.

"You have?" Lucy asked softly. Sue shook her head yes. "With who?" Lucy asked teasing her best friend.

"Jack." Sue admitted. Lucy smiled wide.

"Wh-wait a minute... you felt that feeling... with Jack?" Lucy asked, her smile so wide, it barely fit on her face. "Do tell... and don't spare the details." Lucy urged.

"That time Jack and I were under cover at Callahan and Merced, and we got caught by Janice..." Sue began.

"The time you two were making out... I remember... Or, what I should say is, I remember never hearing the details of that..." Lucy teased. Sue smiled. "Anyway, do go on..."

"We knew we were exposed- caught dead. There was nothing we could do, no where we could hide. I could see Janice coming toward us. Jack looked me in the eye, and pulled me toward him. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Oh how I wanted that kiss to be real so badly..." Sue said, closing her eyes trying to hold onto the memory. "But... I would swear, just before the light was switched on, I felt him give into that kiss. I felt him..." Sue started.

"Felt him what?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I can't really explain it. It was almost like I felt him forget where he was, or that he was really undercover. The kiss was becoming more aggressive, more needy. It had nothing to do with not getting caught." Sue explained, her cheeks were a deep crimson.

"Wow... I didn't know Jackson had it in him." Lucy teased.

"Oh, Luce. The way his hands held me, this fingers stroking my cheek and hair." Sue said blushing a dark pink.

"Sounds like a good kiss." Lucy agreed.

"Best one I've ever had." Sue said, blushing even darker. Sue giggled, realizing how that sounded. "I don't have much experience, not too many kisses to compare that one to, but..." Sue said, giving in to the need to giggle. Sue picked up a shirt and began to fold again.

"Come on, let's go get a latte at the coffee shop." Lucy offered. Sue dropped the laundry and headed for the door with Levi at her heels. "When do you leave for New York?" She asked.

"Tara and I leave on Wednesday, but we're going to Boston, not New York." Sue answered.

"Ooo... That should be nice. I've never been to Boston, I will have to come visit!" Lucy teased.

"You'd better!" Sue said. "Tara, you and me out on the town... sounds like a night!" Sue agreed.

"Are you going out with Jack before you leave?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow night we're having dinner." Sue answered.

"Are you going to talk to him?" She asked.

"No... Until I'm officially transferred, we're just friends." Sue assured her matchmaking best friend. "I'm not jeopardizing anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack knocked on Sue and Lucy's door just past 4:00. Lucy answered, barely opening the door enough for him to come in.

"Come on in Jackson! Have a seat! Sue will be out in a minute." She said, rushing back into her bedroom, closing the door behind her with a slam.

Jack sat glancing out the window, then around the apartment. He checked his watch; it was now 4:15. Sue never made him wait; he began to wonder if she even remembered he was stopping by. Jack picked up paper and began to browse through, then got a bottle of water. Finally at 4:25, he decided to see if she'd forgotten him. He dialed her phone. He could hear her rushing in her room to grab it, and thanking Levi for telling her it was ringing. He also heard her as she answered.

"Hello Jack." she said.

"Hi." He answered.

"What time are you picking me up?" She asked innocently. It was at that point Jack realized she didn't even know he was there. He chuckled.

"I'm here." He answered. He could hear her gasp as her bedroom door flew open and she poked her head out the door.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here." She said. "Have you been here long?" She asked. She noticed the paper open on the coffee table alongside a half empty bottle of water. "Oh, you've been here a while..." She said scrunching her nose.

"It's OK. I thought Lucy told you I was here." Jack explained. "Are you ready? Or..." He began.

"No, I'm ready." Sue answered, grabbing a jacket from the closet. She banged on Lucy's door and said goodbye.

"Come on Levi." Jack said, patting his leg to get Levi's attention.

As they walked to his car, Jack's hand landed on the small of her back. He helped her into the car, the jogged around to his side. They drove chatting about work, the weekend and if she was packed yet. He was surprised to learn she was nearly packed, but more so that she was training in Boston.

They arrived at their favorite pizza place, and find a booth in the far corner, away from most of the noise.

"I'm going to miss Maria's pizza while I'm gone." Sue said laughing.

"I thought you and Tara were going to New York. How did you get Boston?" Jack asked. Sue shrugged. "Well, I would love to see the B's play, mind if I visit?" Jack asked.

"I- I'd like that." She answered. "It's going to be hard being away from everyone. At least I have Tara there with me." Sue said. Jack pushed his mozzarella stick around in the marinara, but there was an awkward silence between them.

"Yeah." Jack finally said to Sue's comment.

"You OK?" She asked, putting her hand in his. He looked up in a jerk.

"Uh, yeah." He said, smiling. "I was just thinking, there are going to be a lot of changes that come with this promotion." His voice trailed off.

"Yeah, there are..." Sue answered, letting her voice trail off as well. She could feel her stomach begin to tumble with nerves.

"It's certainly going to be weird not having you in my unit anymore. I mean, we'll still see each other every day, but..." He said, finally allowing his eyes to meet Sue's. They locked on each others. Sue could feel the nerves trying to get out, and they finally did in the form of a trembling sigh. She hoped Jack didn't notice.

"It'll definitely be different." Sue agreed.

"But, it could be a good thing..." Jack said. Sue smiled sweetly at him, as he tightened the grip his hand had on hers. Sue was sure he was about to say something else when their pizza came to the table. Jack smiled, and toasted her success with his pizza.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wednesday had arrived faster than anyone had hoped. There was quietness around the office, almost a sadness.

"Why is everyone so quiet today?" Sue asked cheerfully.

"Well, maybe everyone is upset you two are going away for a couple months." Bobby answered.

"We're going to Boston, not Europe!" Tara insisted. "You guys can come visit..."

"Yeah. We have Skype, email, phones... It's not like we're not going to have any communication." Sue said.

"Heck, there's even snail mail." Lucy agreed.

"It's not that we're not happy for you guys, or proud of the two of you, because we are... we're just going to miss you. Things will not be the same when you get back here." Bobby said.

"Let's hope not!" Lucy said. Sue fought with all her will to not react to Lucy's comment.

"Sue, Tara? Your ride is here." D said as he walked toward both of them. He gave each a quick hug, wished them luck and walked into his office.

"Your _ride_?" Myles asked, peaking his head out the window.

"Yep, we've got a driver, all the way to Boston." Tara said, rubbing it in. Sue and Tara got up and began to walk to the door together. Both turned around and said good bye.

"We'll see you when we get back." Sue said.

"Ta ta" Tara said, swinging her laptop case over her shoulder followed by her jacket.

"Bobby, Jack... why don't you go _help_ them with their bags..." Lucy suggested, nodding her head not so subtly toward the door.

Bobby and Jack rushed like school boys out the door after the girls. They raced down the stairs trying to beat the elevator. Both laughed as they hit the bottom floor and rushed to the garage. Jack rushed through the door first, just in time to see Sue and Tara reaching into their trunks and starting to take out their bags.

"Let me help you with that." Jack said reaching for the bag.

"Jack? What are you doing down here?" Sue asked, as she noticed Bobby helping Tara.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Jack answered.

"You don't have to do that." She said.

"I want to." He answered as he took her two big bags. He placed them on the ground next to her car, watching at Bobby and Tara walked out of sight.

"Be safe up there, ok?" Jack said. He leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. Her eyes threatened to tear up.

"I'll see you when I get home... maybe before?" Sue said hoping.

"I know. But I'm going to miss you." Jack said. He'd pulled away from her so she could read his lips, but the temptation to let his lips descend on hers was strong. There was no one there to see, no witnesses to the transgression, but he couldn't risk losing her. He pulled back from their close call, and grabbed the bags again.

"You are going to come visit, aren't you?" Sue asked.

"Yes." Jack answered. They walked to the car, just in time to catch Bobby and Tara parting lips. Sue and Jack looked at each other surprised by the development, but didn't say anything, just shared a knowing look and a secret.

"Call me when you get settled, let us know you made it." Jack said.

"We'll call." Tara reassured. The two men stayed and watched until the car was out of sight.

"What was that?" Jack questioned. Bobby looked curiously at his best bud. "Hmm, the parting of lips... " Jack said, as if to remind him.

"Oh... Yeah, well... that was just a little something for Tara to remember me by." Bobby explained smiling ear to ear. "And, did sweet Sue say goodbye to you in the same manner?" Bobby teased.

"No." Jack said flatly.

"No?" Bobby teased. "Why the hell not mate?" Bobby asked, a bit peturbed.

"I'm not crossing that bridge until she's OUT of my unit. I'm not jeoperdising anyone's future." Jack said, lecturing Bobby, although teasingly.

"Hmm, I see." Bob began. "See, the way I see it is, I want to be sure Tara understands that when she gets back here, I'll be waiting. I don't want her finding some young buck in the city to fill my shoes." Bobby explained.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**OOPS! Typo's and being 1/2 asleep when I proof read will get me everytime! I made a couple sublte changes... thanks "Guest" for pointing out my mistake! Sorry for all those who thought i posted a new chapter... soon, though, i promise!**

The girls arrived at their apartment. It was small, but cute. There were two rooms just big enough to fit a twin bed and a dresser in. The kitchen had a very small table in the corner and a two person couch. There was a descent sized television that sat on a small cabinet on the far side of the living room. The walls were yellow and the curtains were white with bright yellow daisies on them.

"Why do I feel like I just left home for the first time to go off to college?" Sue asked laughing.

"I know what you mean. It's like meeting your room mate for the first time, and hoping you two have something in common." Tara answered.

"Which room do you want?" She asked.

"You pick, it's all the same to me!" Sue insisted. Tara put her bags in what she called the purple room. Sue got the yellow one.

"You'd better call Jack before he sends the local police over to check on us." Tara teased.

"Yeah, I know." Sue said with a giggle, picking up her Blackberry. "Would it be alright with you if we had some friends over?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Tara said excitedly. "But, shouldn't we_ make _some first?" She asked laughing.

"I meant Jack and Lucy." Sue corrected.

"As long as you don't mind Bobby stopping up." Tara said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"**D E A L**." Sue signed.

"Speaking of... What was that I saw when Jack and I came out of the parking garage?" Sue teased. Tara just smiled, turned on her toe and popped into her room to unpack. Sue laughed and dialed Jack's number. There was no answer, so she left a message they'd gotten there safely, and were going to grab some dinner.

After both showered and changed, they headed out to check out their neighborhood. The street below their apartment was busy with both car and foot traffic. There were stores and restaurants up and down on both sides of the street, tucked in between the condos and apartment buildings. The buildings were an eclectic mesh of styles, sizes and even colors. The two stumbled into a little restaurant that smelled wonderful. To their surprise, the food was delicious and cheap. Sue's phone vibrated, it was Jack calling back.

"Hello?" Sue answered.

"Hi Sue. How was your drive up?" He asked.

"Good. Tara and I just sat back and relaxed." She answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your call earlier, I was in the shower." Jack said. Tara read over Sue's arm.

"Ha! Bet that's an image you won't get out of your head now!" Tara teased.

"Oh my God! Tara! He can hear you!" Sue scolded, embarrassed.

"I can hear you too." Jack teased.

"Umm, Jack I have to go... bury my head in the sand somewhere. Our dinner just arrived." She said putting her face in her hand. "I'll talk to you later." Sue said and hung up. Tara was still laughing when Sue hung up from Jack.

"You should see how red your face is!" Tara teased. Sue reached up and brushed her cheeks which were not burning crimson. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself!" Tara said trying to use that as an excuse for her teasing.

"I should be used to this by now." Sue said lightly.

"Oh?" Tara asked, taking a bite of her food.

"Hmm, since we got transferred, everyone has been mentioning the fact that Jack and I won't be in the same unit anymore." She answered.

Tara smiled, taking another bite of food, then twirling her fork with a small piece of chicken on the end, in the air to make her point.

"Well, you know, they're right. Once we're done training we will officially no longer be a part of the team that Jack is on, which means the no fraternazation rule doesn't apply anymore." Tara said matter of factly.

"I know." Sue said, not sounding excited about the possibility.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked her friend.

"Nothing..." Sue whispered. Tara looked at her as if she didn't believe her, but let it go. "So, what about you and Bobby?" Sue asked.

"We like each other, there's definately an attraction..." She admitted. "We haven't been able to get the timing down though. He was with Darci, and I was with Stanley. Both of us have been dating someone at the opposite time as the other." Tara said, lightly blushing.

"Until now." Sue pressed.

"Until now." Tara answered. "I think he wanted to mark his terrortory by kissing me before we left." She said giggling. "You know, the worst part of this is that we'll be working "officially" on a different team. That being said, we can date Jack or Bobby if we want, but that isn't going to matter if something bad happens." Tara said. "I'm not sure I want to cross that line and still be a part of his team when they go ahead with a raid. I think I'd be too scared." Tara said taking another bite of her chicken. The ladies shared a nervous giggle, once more digging into their dinners.

"What about you? You and Jack going to..." Tara asked, raising her eye brow and smiling in Sue's direction.

"To what?" Sue asked, trying her best to play dumb.

"Take a walk on the wild side?" Tara asked teasingly. Both women broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Have you met me?" Sue asked still laughing. "I am not exactly the 'wild side' type." Sue explained.

"You never did anything wild and crazy in college?" Tara asked.

"Not really." Sue admitted. "I'm what some would call a goody too shoes." Sue said unapologetically.

"Wanna?" Tara joked. Sue chuckled.

"Umm, I think I'm a bit old to get wild and crazy now, don't you?" Sue asked.

"Oh, we're not _that_ old... and I'm not talking about getting_ that _crazy..." Tara said. I think, since we don't have training until Monday, we should go out on the town Saturday night. How's that sound?" Tara asked, excitedly.

"OK, sounds like fun." Sue said. "Wait, I thought we had to check in tomorrow?" Sue asked.

"We do, but we don't have classes and field training until Monday. We can go out on the town and get crazy!" Tara laughed. "Now... back to you and Jack." Tara continued.

"Oh..." Sue groaned. "Why is everyone so interested in me and Jack?" She asked.

"Because we're friends with both of you, we've known Jack for years, and the two of you are meant for each other." Tara insisted.

Sue blushed, thinking inwardly how much she hoped that was the truth. 'Could this really be a good thing for us?' she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

This chapter was intended to be fun and full of young women on the town flirting with good looking guys… Due to circumstances, it had to be turned into something else… just a filler.

Saturday night Sue and Tara dressed up and made their way to a local club for a couple of drinks and a night of dancing.

"I'm not great at this." Sue said nervously. I can't see anyone's lips to be able to talk, and no one can hear me when I talk." She said.

"It's not really about talking! It's more about having fun... letting loose!" Tara exclaimed. The two entered the club and made their way to the bar. Sue ordered a fuzzy navel and Tara a Captain and Coke. They walked to a table away from the dance floor and sat down. Tara dragged Sue out onto the dance floor. The music was loud enough for Sue to feel it and there was enough light to be able to talk to Tara as they spun around.

Hours passed and the pair finally got tired enough to sit. They ordered a snack and another round of drinks. Sue was enjoying her food and drink, chatting with Tara when a couple of tall, handsome men walked up to the friends asking the ladies to dance. Tara smiled and put out her hand. The tall, slender, blond man took her hand in his and pulled her out of her seat onto the dance floor. Sue smiled at the other young man and walked with him to the floor. The man Sue was dancing with was just a hint taller than she was, with strawberry blonde hair and glasses. His smile slanted a bit to the left, giving him even more of a boyish charm. Sue noted what a good dancer he was, moved just right, in perfect time with the beat of the song playing from the DJ's stand.

Last call was called and the ladies bid their gentlemen friends, local college students, goodbye and continued on their way.

"Can you believe we're too old to date college men?" Tara asked in mocked disgust.

"I know! When did that happen?" Sue teased. "If I was 10 years younger!" Sue teased.

"We need to do the touristy thing." Tara insisted. "Go check out the local flavor of things, buy some t-shirts that say "Boston" on them!" She teased.

"Monday's a holiday here, we have the day off." Sue said suggestively. "Let's do it."

"Nah… there's going to be over a million people out there… it's Marathon Monday." Tara answered. "Tomorrow?" She asked.

"Laundry… and I have to help Jack with something on his case. He's going to call." Sue answered.

"You know, you can say you're just going to chat. You're allowed you know." Tara teased. Sue smirked at her as the two entered their apartment, locking the door behind them.

The next day, Sue found herself at a local church, not far from their apartment. It was a beautiful stone building, built two centuries earlier. After services, Sue did a little necessity shopping at a local drug store, then to the local grocery store for a few goodies for their week.

Tara offered to make a pork pie one day, and Sue a casserole. The other nights maybe check out some local eateries. Sue noted they weren't far from Chinatown. Sue and Tara both rolled their eyes in their heads as they though of eating authentic Chinese food.

Sue made herself a sandwich for lunch, then set to her laundry. After laundry, she asked Tara once ore to join her on the 'tourity' jaunt.

"I think I'm going to check out the sights a little tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want to tag along?" Sue asked Tara.

"Nah, thanks. I think I'm going to watch some guilty TV, in the form of a soap opera, and sip coffee all day. Basically, do nothing." Tara declared.

Levi jumped up on Sue, pawing at her arm, indicating her Black Berry was vibrating. It was Jack. Tara noticed that Sue's face lit up when she realized who it was on the phone. Tara smiled approvingly.

"Hi Jack. Can you hang on a minute?" She asked. She turned back at Tara who was smiling knowingly at Sue, causing Sue's cheeks to deepen the crimson shade.

"If you change your mind, you're more than welcome to join me." Sue said as she pushed open the door to her room.

"Thanks. Tell Jack I said hi. Night." Tara answered." Tara said as Sue ducked behind her bedroom door, closing it tight. Sue climbed up on her bed, sitting with her legs crossed and propping up her pillows behind her back.

"K, sorry." Sue said into her Blackberry waiting for Jack's response. "How was your weekend?" She asked.

"Great. Yours?" He asked back. The two friends chatted for the better part of an hour about how work was, how her training was going, Levi and Sue excitedly told him of her plans for the next day. "Sounds like you're going to have the time of your life tomorrow. I'm jealous." He teased. Sue smiled, it was going to be a great day!

"I'm going to take a shower and turn in. Night." Sue said.

"Can't wait for my relaxing, do nothing day…"Tara said in a low whisper to herself, smiling at the thought of "me time".


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

A note to this story... I live in Massachusetts, not far from Boston where the tragedy happened on April 15. I started writing this story with the sole purpose of getting Jack and Sue together; it was just a little fluff! I intended to bring Jack up to the city for a fun day at the Red Sox and then the next night spent in the stands routing on the Bruins, and since it is set in April, the time for the Boston marathon, I thought I would throw that in there as well... It WAS going to just be fun. Now, I am going to add in some substance to the story, something more than just romance. I hope my readers can understand, this is written out of respect and the honest fear that I felt yesterday, knowing that my husband and seven year old daughter were less than a mile from the blast site. THANK GOD they weren't hurt, just shook up.

XXXXX

The sun had just come up over the city. The sun hung high in the sky, promising a beautiful day. Sue had awakened earlier than usual. She sat at the table sipping a fresh coffee. By the time Tara stumbled out of her room, Sue had showered and was ready for the day. Sue poured Tara a cup of coffee as she sipped her second cup and they shared fresh muffins.

"Are you coming with me today?" Sue asked hopfully.

"Nah... I think I'm going to hang out here today. I'll probably just watch the coverage on the news." Tara answered. "Are you going to take Levi with you?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think all the people and the noise will be too much for him." She answered taking one last sip of the warm drink. "Maybe I'll take him for a little while this morning and bring him back if he gets ancy as the crowd builds. Would you mind keeping an eye on him if I bring him back?" She asked her friend.

"Not at all." Tara reassured her. With that Sue grabbed Levi's leash, her sun glasses and headed for the door. She only took her ID, debit card, a couple dollars in cash and her Black Berry. The pair strolled along the walk toward what Sue thought was a park, or at least a place with some trees for Levi to take care of business. The city was already congested with traffic, the automobile and foot kind. She wondered to herself if it was all because of the marathon or if it was normally like this. Soon Levi finished and Sue decided to take him back to stay with Tara. As Sue walked into their apartment, she didn't see Tara around, figuring she was in the shower, Sue called out to her and let Levi off his chain. She gave him an affectionate pat on the head and walked back into the thick of the city's day to come together.

Sue headed down the street. She noticed it was pretty congested with foot traffic there already too. It was a holiday in the city, a day for celebration. The 117th running of the Boston Marathon was to take place in a few short hours. She looked up at the sky, noticing how beautiful it was. The temperature was still low, but it_ was _only the middle of April.

The street was closed off to vehicle traffic early in the morning, but foot traffic was still being allowed on the sidewalks. Grandstands were set up for the on lookers, loved ones who would be cheering on the runners who crossed the finish line. Sue looked up Boylston St, seeing flags flying high on their posts. It reminded her of the face that dozens of nations would be represented there that day. The elite runners would run first, men then women, then the handicapped competitors. After the groups started, the everyday Joe's were to start. This was the pack that made up the largest part of the participants. These were the people that Sue admired when she would watch television coverage. They were the people who were running for a cause, a loved one or just to prove to themselves that they could do it. Now, Sue was there, in person to watch the excitement. She could feel her own excitement building.

Deep inside a piece of her wanted to witness the start of the race 26.2 miles away in Hopkinton, but she knew that would be impossible, at least this year. This year, she wanted to witness the finish. To see the pride in the eyes of the runners for making it the entire way. To watch the determination in their eyes, pushing themselves beyond the brink of their endurance, for the sake of saying they did it- they crossed that finish line. She also wanted the possibility of witnessing a world record being set by the elite of the pack.

She made her way along the streets that ran parallel to the marathon route. It was the first day that she'd gone out exploring, checking out the city that would be her home for the next eight weeks. The buildings were tall, and close together. There were high rise office buildings alongside much shorter store fronts. Brownstones were popular in the area, giving the street a neighborly feel. Banks and hotels were set next to book stores and sports stores which proudly displayed their local championship teams. Sue peaked her head into one of the little store fronts which displayed a tickets for sale sign. She wanted to get tickets for her and Jack to see the Red Sox and the Bruins in the same weekend. It had crossed her mind to get them of different weekends to encourage him to visit more than once, but thought that might not happen with his schedule. She also didn't want to push herself on him. He still hadn't said anything to her about changing their relationship, and she didn't want to ruin any possibility of that.

The woman who sat behind the counter was older, her chestnut brown hair greying on the sides. She gave Sue a wide smile when she approached.

"Mornin!" She called out. "How are you today? Ready for a race?" She asked.

"Yes! I can't wait." Sue answered.

"This your first time to the city?" She asked. Sue could see her name tag, it read Paula.

"Yes. I thought I'd watch some of the race. When do the runners usually start showing up in the city?" Sue asked.

"Well, they need to start it first!" The woman joked.

"Good point." Sue laughed.

"You here to support a particular runner? Your husband perhaps?" Paula pried.

"Oh, no. I'm actually here on work. Apparently it's a holiday in Massachusetts, so I have the day off!" Sue joked back. "I actually want to see about getting a couple pairs of tickets. I saw your sign and figured, why not!"

"What can I do you for?" She asked. "We have some wicked games here. What are you interested in?" Paula asked Sue.

"Wicked... that must be a local thing. I've heard that word a lot the past couple of days." Sue smiled as her musings of the local flavor. "Umm, I was hoping to get tickets to a Bruins and Red Sox game." Sue answered.

"For today? I _might_ have something, but it's going to be tight." She answered.

"Oh, Heavens, no. I was hoping for a couple weeks?" Sue answered.

"Ahh, boyfriend coming to visit?" Paula teased.

"Uhh... no. He's just a friend." Sue answered, but didn't really convince anyone.

"You treat him to Red Sox and Bruins tickets, he's more than a friend." Paula teased. Sue turned a deep crimson shade. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She joked, laughing heartily.

She searched through her computer and found 2 seats in the upper deck, on the Bruins end for the following weekend. Red Sox... a pair by the Pesky Pole, the following day of that same weekend.

"Pesky's Pole?" Sue asked curiously.

"Yep! You don't watch much sports, do ya?" She asked, teasing Sue a bit. Sue shook her head no. "Tell ya what. You do some homework, come back here tomorrow with the answer to what the Pesky Pole is, and I'll give ya a hat to wear to the game..." Paula teased. She took Sue's credit card, and printed out the tickets for her. Sue tucked them safely into her blackberry case and left the store, satisfied she would enjoy her time with Jack.

"Thank you." Sue called as she walked through the door.

"You enjoy your day! Watch out for those runners, they'll run you right over!" Paula called out.

Sue left the ticket agency and headed around the corner to the main road. The walk ways were congested. Sue hadn't realized she had a smile pasted to her face until she caught her reflection in a store window. This was a great day in a great city.

As she walked along, she noticed little children munching on goodies from the local donut shops, or the really lucky ones were chomping on yummies from a little candy shop on the main drag. She'd seen that shop on her trek through the city, and promised herself she would make it there for a small sample.

Sue meandered a few blocks from the business of the race preparation to find herself in the Commonwealth Mall. She began to read the inscriptions of the statues and admire the beauty of the natural surrounds. It was a difficult concept to think just around the corner, there would be thousands of people in the next couple of hours. Sue spotted one particular statue that caught her attention. It was one of Samuel Eliot Morison. She read that he was a rear admiral in the US Naval Reserve, a Harvard professor, and a well-known naval historian. She thought he resembled her dad, taking a break from working in the yard. She giggled at her own thought, snapped a quick picture with the Black Berry and continued on her way. As she walked along the path, the aroma of newly blossomed daffodil's and forsythia bushes whose flowers weren't quite open completely tickled her nose. She inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh spring scent. Sue reached her hand up and touched the delicate buds on the hanging branches of the young red oak trees in the center of the park.

Sue stopped at Dunkin Donuts and got an ice coffee and a muffin and walked back into the warm, bright sun. There were so many other touristy things that she wanted to experience in the city since she was there, but some would have to wait. Today was reserved for this part of the city, for the marathon. She was pretty sure she'd be able to convince Tara to tag along to some museums or even the aquarium before they left.

The sun was high in the sky was bright with occasional clouds that kept the temperature low. It was more comfortable for the runners than onlookers, but it was a beautiful day. As Sue walked onto the main strip once more and instantly noticed that there were more people gathered at the sides of the finish line, and as far as her eyes could see, which she figured was at least a half a mile.

Close to noon time, there was a roar in the crowd. Sue, of course, couldn't hear it, but she could tell from the rubber necking going on, and the applause within the cluster of people watching on the sidelines. It wasn't long before the first pod of men were coming into view. The clicking of cameras became furious as media as well as on lookers began snapping pictures. Sue's heart soared with excitement and anticipation as she watched the official winner break the tape of the finish line.

"What an incredible day!" Sue thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As I write these words, things change by the minute. There are developments, both good and bad. I will try to focus on what I see and feel.

Sue stood, mesmerized by the magical scene before her as one by one, the elite crossed the painted line. The bulk of the first runners were rejoicing with family and friends, some already talking with local, national and worldwide news reporters.

Sue walked along the sidewalk, watching as little children danced and cheered on runners. She began walking away from the finish line, taking in more sights of the city. She'd made her way along the city street, down toward Fenway Park. People fell off the green line filling the street even more. The smell of Fenway franks wafted along the alley way leading to the park. Venders selling t-shirts and hats lined the sidewalk toward the entrance of Yawkee Way. The game was well underway, and fans were cheering with the announcements they could hear. The giant Citgo sign glistened in the sun.

The general feeling around the whole city was one of unity, excitement and light hearted fun. Even the venders and store clerks were jovial, more than what Sue had witnessed the few days she'd been there. As she walked along a back alley way, Sue bought a cold bottle of water, thanking the salesman, grateful for the thirst quenching ice cold drink. She made her way, weaving in and out of pods of people and venders who were set up on Yawkee Way. Shops selling Red Sox morabilia lined the sides of the street. Sue stuck her head into them, finding trinkets and clothing galore. She picked out a shirt for herself, and one for Jack. She laughed in spite of herself. She felt like a school girl on her class trip picking up souvenirs for her boyfriend back home. She blushed at that thought.

Sue walked back down the main drag, back into the thick of the crowds of fans watching and cheering on runners. The middle of the pack was beginning to trickle up to mile marker 25. The last mile. The finish line was within their grasp. Sue felt a surge of excitement for the runners and what they must have felt. She found a thin spot of on lookers and pushed her way to the curb side. Police were scattered but more obvious the closer she got to the finish line. They were there to control the crowd from entering the roadway and interfering with the runners, to keep them from making the raceway so congested the actual racers couldn't reach their ultimate goal.

Sue watched as one after another, exhausted runners pushed themselves beyond their normal capacity of endurance toward the end of their journey. She found herself wondering what they must have endured for the past 363 days they had probably trained for this day. She chuckled at the number of days she had decided they'd trained. She figured, they didn't run the day after last year's marathon, and certainly didn't run yesterday. The biggest portion of the pack were ordinary men and women who ran for a cause or just for themselves to prove they could do it. These racers were the heart and soulers of the race. A sentimental favorite was the father who pushed his handicapped son every year. What a feat to accomplish. She doubted she would have the stamina to do it. Other crowd favorites were the soldiers who ran the entire 26.2 miles with their packs on their backs.

The thought to call her mom and tell her she was there crossed her mind. She would love that Sue was there. They would watch coverage on the local news every year together and marvel at the runners. She checked her watch, 2:45. It was Monday. Her mom was at Church already, getting ready to help with the weekly dinner; she'd have to wait to talk to her.

Sue continued her path toward the finish line once more. She was feeling a bit drawn, she thought perhaps she'd make her way to the other end of the line and cross over, beyond the police barricades, and head back to the apartment she was sharing with Tara. They had work in the morning, and if Sue remembered her last training, it would take every ounce of effort on her part just to stay awake in class!

She crossed one street, intending to head to the finish line when a large, burly looking man stopped her. She looked at him, at first not registering who he was.

"Ma'am, I can't let you go down there." He said sternly. His bushy white eye brows scrunched in the middle of his face, nearly touching the bridge of his nose. She looked at him, surprised that he was talking to her. He began to yell in the general direction of the crowd.

"You need to move back! Turn around and walk back in that direction, NOW!" He shouted. Sue was about to ask what was going on when a man in his thirties, she figured, brushed past her hurriedly, holding tight to the hand of a blond little girl about 7. The little girl was dressed in a pink Red Sox shirt with the name "Ellsburry" on the back. The man was wearing a white Red Sox jersey, with "Red Sox" spelled out in patriotic decor. The husky officer put his hand on the chest of the man, and stopped him in his tracks. The man had been concentrating so much on his agenda; he didn't notice the police yelling at them.

Before the officer could get another word out, his voice was drowned out by the whaling of sirens. Police cars by the dozens, packed with as many officers as they could fit inside passed them. They were followed by armored military vehicles, also filled to capacity. Rescue personal also joined the parade of emergency vehicles.

"Sir, I can't let you go down there." The officer said, sternly.

"I just want to see the end of the race with my daughter." The man answered, hoping that would convince him.

"No." Was his only response.

"Can I ask, why not?" The look on the man's face was a combination of irritation and concern as he seemed to take notice of the haunting sirens passing them. Sue watched the officer's lips intently, trying to find out what was happening.

"There's been an incident." The officer offered.

"Can I ask what?" He asked.

"There've been two explosions at the finish line." The officer answered.

A man in what Sue figured was his early forties with sandy brown hair stood in close proximity to the man and little girl. He listened intently to the information the police man was giving. Sue noticed he was dress all in black with a white Reverend's collar.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I would like to help if I can." The Reverend said with a compassionate smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Reverend. I can't let _anyone_ down there. You'll have to turn back." The officer said.

"Can you tell me how to get to North Station from here? " The dad asked. The officer's attention was on other bystanders who were trying to continue past him. The Reverend offered his help, offering to guide the young family to safety. With that information and the preachers help, the man took his daughters hand tighter in his, and began to walk at an excelled pace away from the point of attack.

Sue, on the other hand, ripped her FBI identification out of her Black Berry and waved it in front of the officer as she began to run in the direction of the suspected bombing. Her day was no longer about enjoying the city- it had become about protecting it.

People were crying, gasping for air as they ran in the opposite direction she was headed. Women cradling infants in carriers to their chests as they attempted to run while holding onto another youngster. Something caught her eye as she got closer to the scene. Three yellow balloons tied together were floating away. All she could think was, 'Oh my God! Please God, tell me a child wasn't holding those when the explosion happened.' She found herself sprinting toward the chaos.

The closer she got the scene, people were bloody. Most looked like minor injuries, cuts. Sue figured they were caused by flying glass. The bunches of people began running. The pace was more panicked, more desperate. Sue could see people screaming. She couldn't tell if they were screaming in pain or freight. She knew either way, it must have been terrifying for them.

One young man, mid-twenties if that Sue thought, was pushing his newborn against his chest, snuggling his head over the infants to protect him or her from the flying debris as he jogged away from the scene. He looked scared to death. Right on his heels was a woman, his wife Sue presumed screaming at him to "GO!" Sue could see she was hysterically crying, running to try to keep up with him and the newborn while tugging the hands of twin toddlers, who couldn't have been more than 2. Their sandy blonde hair was blowing in the breeze; Sue noticed one had a patch of hair matted against his head by a blood stain. The mother pulled them by their pudgy wrists as both cried, not knowing what was happening, and at least one was hurt. The woman was trying to push a stroller and pull them along, it wasn't working. Out of nowhere, an older man came along, swept both toddlers up in his arms and dropped them into the stroller and pushed it further down the road, trying to get them out of harm's way.

Sue could feel the adrenalin build in her, she needed to find some way to help. She recognized the candy shop she'd passed earlier. The front of it was gone. It was ironic, the giant M & M was still standing at the door, as if inviting visitors to the city to come in and try the sweet delights they had to offer. Sue looked around, total chaos ensued. The area that was the sight of excitement and fulfillment only hours earlier was not the site of a war zone. She slowly looked around, taking in the sight. There were people on the ground, some screaming, some softly crying- waiting for the next blast to happen. There was so much blood, puddles along the side walk. It was then she began to notice body parts- lots of them.

Sue ran up to a police officer, flashed her badge and asked where she could help. He shrugged and pointed.

"How's your stomach?" He asked, partially sarcastically. "There are too many victims there, go pull people out of the crowd with others." He answered. She turned and ran toward the people lying on the ground.

All around her there were wounded. She had some first aid training, but nothing like this. She hoped what little she did know she could stomach to use. The last sip of water she'd had was threatening to exit her body. She took a deep breath as she picked up the arm of a woman who was wounded. There was a lot of blood, some still pulsing out of her forearm where shrapnel had entered her. The woman was visibly in pain, but her concern wasn't for herself. She was desperate to find her daughter.

"Can't see her..." Was what the woman kept saying over and over as the woman searched the sea of faces.

"Who?" Sue asked, trying to settle the woman down.

"My daughter." She said, her speech slurred. Sue noticed instantly the speech pattern. The woman's tongue seemed not to form the words correctly, almost as if her tongue was swollen. Sue searched for a head injury, but didn't see one. The only visible injuries were ones on her extremities. She noticed that her leg was bleeding profusely. Sue reached into the bag and pulled out the shirt she'd bought for Jack, and wrapped it tightly around the woman's leg. Sue was watching her mouth intensely. She was not only trying to 'hear' what she was saying, but to assess the woman's condition better.

"Ma'am, do you have a speech impediment?" Sue asked as delicately as she could.

"My daughter, where is she?!" The woman demanded.

"We'll find her. You need to stay calm." Sue reassured, gently pushing on her shoulder to hold her still.

"We're deaf. I have hearing aids, but my daughter doesn't hear at all." She explained to Sue. "Please, I need to find my little girl." She begged, tears flowing once more.

"That makes more sense." Sue said smiling down at her. "I was having a difficult time reading you." Sue explained while tying the t-shirt around the woman's leg to stop the bleeding. Sue applied pressure to her forearm which was still bleeding. "I'm deaf too." She continued, trying to make the conversation as normal as possible.

"I lost a hearing aid, I can't hear anything on my right side right now." The woman said.

"How old is your daughter?" Sue asked, trying to sound calm.

"She's only 10." The woman began to cry. Sue could see her guard falter just a bit as she allowed tears to flow down her bloodied cheeks.

"What does she look like?" Sue asked as she quickly glanced around the group of people for a young girl.

"She's about 5 feet tall- brown hair, blue eyes." She said, trying to sit up again. "Her name is Doreen. She was right here! She was right next to me!" The woman began to panic.

"Calm down. You need to stay still. I'm going to get you help, and we'll find your daughter." Sue reassured her.

"Are you sure she was next to you when the explosion happened she hadn't wandered off?" Sue asked. The woman shook her head yes. "What was she wearing?" Sue asked.

"She had a bright pink wind breaker on with grey stretch pants- white sneakers with rainbow laces. She loves those stupid laces." She said more to herself than anyone.

"Was her hair up, down? Is it long, short? Does she wear glasses?" Sue asked. Sue waved in the direction of a paramedic. The young woman ran to her carrying only a handful of gauze pads and a roll of tape.

"I'm out of supplies." The woman said slowly. "I'll get her to the ambulance." Sue helped the medic lift the woman to her feet. A male runner ran to them and picked up the wounded woman and began to carry her away.

"What's your name?" Sue asked her gently.

"Nancy Dakota" was the last thing Sue read before the woman was swept away. The young paramedic walked back to Sue and tapped her on the arm

"The mom said her daughter is deaf, calling her name won't help you." The woman who donned a yellow jacket with the word 'volunteer' on the back leaned over to pick up a few ice packs from a tipped over table. "They told me it was going to be a good afternoon. We'd probably only have to deal with blisters- maybe some dehydration issues... not this. Never this..." Her voice trailed as she turned away from Sue rushing off to help the next victim.

Sue began to desperately search the cluster of people along the roadside. Some were huddled together consoling one another, some were hunched over victims. Sue noticed too many victims were being carried away, or rolled away from the carnage in wheel chairs. Horrific injuries. One man had his foot missing, and most of his lower leg was gone while the other leg had such terrific damage it too would be amputated. Some superficial injuries were noticeable; most weren't being treated by professionals, but bystanders who would become heroes on that day. She could see two men leaning over a small body, working feverishly with chest compressions, desperate to revive him. Sue would later learn their efforts had been in vain, he was only eight.

Sue walked along the finish line, in the direction of the first blast. The smoke was finally beginning to thin. She looked up, for the first time, noticing the damage done to the building across the street from the blast. There were no windows left on the bottom floors. It was ironic though, so much damage, yet the flags still flew stiff in the breeze. On the far sidewalk, the American flag still stood, flying high and proud. Sue shook herself from her thoughts, remembering the young girl, Doreen with the blue eyes she was supposed to find.

Sue passed beyond the control area to continue her search. She looked under cars, around corners of buildings, but finally noticed her, sitting on a branch high in a small tree.

Sue smiled at the young girl. Sue waved to her. The girl clung desperately to the branch as she tried to shimmy higher up.

"**My name is S U E" **She signed. "**Are yo N?" **She asked. The little girls eyes lit up some, she answered **"Yes."**

"**Can you come down? Your mom is looking for you. I helped her, she talked about you." **Sue told her.

"**What's the code word?" **The girl asked.

**"I don't know. She didn't tell me." **Sue seemed to be at a stone wall. ** "You're very smart for asking that."** Sue showed the girl her FBI badge and told her that she was a police officer, but if she wanted someone in a uniform, she could probably get one. The young girl indicated she did. Sue told her to stay put as she reached out to a uniformed policeman standing around the corner, holding the ensemble of onlookers at bay.

"Sweetie, you need to get out of that tree. We're trying to help you. This lady is an FBI agent, she's one of us." He said, pulling his badge out to show her.

"**What's my mom's name**?" She asked Sue. "**Where is she**?"

"Her name is Nancy Dakota. I don't know where they took her." Sue admitted.

"How long ago?" The officer asked. "What ambulance did she go in?" He asked.

"About 30 minutes ago. I think the middle row, but I'm not sure." She said.

"Mount Auburn Hospital, more than likely." That's where a bunch went about that time." He answered.

**"You sign?" **The girl asked as she jumped from the tree.

"**Yes. Are you hurt**?" Sue asked.

"**No. My head hurts on the inside**." She finally admitted

"**Come on. We'll get you looked at, and I will find your mom**." Sue offered.

**"How'd you learn to sign**?" Doreen asked.

"**I'm deaf. I learned when I was young, like you**." Sue answered.

"**But you were talking to the officer**..." She asked.

**"I can read lips too. Pretty cool huh?" **Sue asked, winking at the girl. Sue led her to a medic who said she probably burst her eardrum from being so close to the explosion.

They put her in the back of the ambulance with two other people with minor injuries who needed a few stitches and sent them on their way. Sue was torn between staying and helping more people, or helping this little girl reunite with her mother. She remembered the promise she made to the girl's mother and felt obligated to the little girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was high in the sky, bright and warm. The team sat in the bullpen following up on leads and hints of things to come.

D burst out of his office, panic on his face.

"Tar-" He began. "Damn it!" He mumbled. "Lucy, put the news feed on." He demanded.

"What's going on D?" Myles asked.

"Has anyone heard from Sue or Tara today?" D asked his voice full of fright.

Everyone shakes their heads. "What's going on?" Jack asked, afraid of the answer.

"Two bombs just went off at the finish line of the Boston marathon. Sue and Tara are staying a couple blocks away from there." D explained.

"Sue!" Jack exclaimed as he pulls out his phone and dials her number. "It's going right to voice mail!" Jack said, fear and desperation in his voice. "She told me last night she was going down there today to watch the race!"

"They've blocked all cell phone service in and out of the city." Lucy said. Bobby hung up the phone hard and fast.

"I can't get in touch with Tara either. I sent out an email and text, hopefully she'll answer it." Bobby added.

"They just made Boston a no fly zone." Myles added, clicking feverishly. "D- anything from the feds?" he asked.

"Trains are shut down too!" Lucy said nervously as she watched the live coverage on the big screen.

"Not more than the TV stations are reporting." D answered while on his phone.

"I'm going up there." Jack said as he picked his coat off the back of his chair and headed to the door, eventually to the airport.

"Jack!" D called. "Where the hell are you going?" He asked, calling to Jack as Jack hit the door way of the bull pen.

"I have to find Sue!" He answered, snapping back at his commanding officer. Jack took a breath, and calmed his response some. "Sorry." He said, slamming is fist sideways into the door frame. "D... They're going to need help up there. I need to find Sue." Jack said.

D groaned under his breath as Jack took another step into the office.

"Look, D, I'm going. Do I have your permission to go or not?" Jack asked.

"Jack. There's no way to know if Sue and Tara are even in the affected area. You won't be allowed in the bombed out area without official reason for being there. The chances of you actually finding them will be a needle in a haystack." D argued.

"I've gotta try." Jack begged.

"Check in with us as soon as you get there. We'll keep trying Sue's cell." D said, knowing full well, Jack wasn't about to be stopped. "Jack?" D called. "Be careful."

Jack nodded and dashed down the hall.

Jack hailed a cab and began to check airline availability of tickets into Boston. Almost instantly, 'canceled' began to appear on his screen. He paid the cabbie and darted into the airport. After a few minutes, he was able to determine that flying into Providence was actually the best plan.

The flight was less than a half hour. He departed the plane and ran to the car rental agency. He flashed his FBI badge and offered his credit card. Jack sped out of the airport, found the nearest highway, and headed to the city in panic and disbelief. He fiddled with the radio until he found one that was streaming live from the scene or at least talking with officials. He tried Sue's Blackberry once more, still no luck. He entered the city limits, as far as he was allowed, parked his car and began to run toward the explosion site.

The area surrounding the blast site was roped off and guarded by armed guards. Local SWAT members, heavily armed local and state police officers were also standing guard, guns drawn. Jack flashed his badge and was allowed on the scene. He walked closer to the blast area. Glass was strewn all around mixed with building parts, and probably parts of the bombs. Jack was angry by what he saw, but marveled at the gall of the bombers. His mind began to reel- bringing in possible scenarios of who, what and why, and the biggest one being, would there be more?

Jack searched along the sides of the road, desperately looking for any sign of Sue. Most of the wounded had been removed from the scene by now. He didn't see Sue anywhere, and she wasn't picking up her Blackberry. He tried Tara, but she wasn't answering either.

"Bobby? Anything from Sue OR Tara?" Jack yelled into his phone.

"Nothing Mate." He answered. I'll keep trying. D's calling their commanding officer, we're thinking maybe they got called in." Bobby answered.

"Keep trying, let me know the minute you find either of them." Jack said as he snapped his phone off. "Damn it!" He groaned under his breath.

Jack approached an officer to ask about the injured and what hospitals they might have been taken to. The officer answered, and Jack set out to find Sue. He prayed she was interviewing people, or helping and not among the injured.

XXXXXXX

Sue walked along the hall of the emergency room. There were no less than 100 people in the tiny room, most injured from the blast. Doreen sat quietly on the far side of the room, staring at the people seated within the four walls they shared. She cringed at the injuries. Most people were bleeding, some were in obvious need of stitches. Other's needed foreign objects removed from their skin, but weren't bleeding much at the moment. There were a few young children hugging each other as the doctor assessed their dad's injuries. He'd been hit by flying glass as the window of the hotel shattered. He was putting up a brave front, but it was clear he was suffering. Police stood just outside the door, clearly carrying automatic assault rifles. There were no less than 3 officers taking notes and statements from the victims. They were hoping that someone had seen something and would be willing to share that information with them.

"Excuse me?" Sue asked, trying to be as calm as possible, understanding the nurses were overwhelmed at the moment.

"Take a seat, wait your turn, we'll get to you as soon as we can." The nurse said as she feverishly punched information into the computer.

"If you're talking to me, I really need you to look at me. I am deaf, and I can't read you if you're looking away." Sue explained.

"Oh." The woman looked at Sue with a guilty look.

"It's OK, you had no way of knowing. I just need…" Sue began.

"As I said, please… just take a seat and we'll get to you as soon as we can." The nurse said again.

"I'm looking for a victim." Sue said.

"Everyone is. We don't have everyone in the computer, no way to know where _anyone_ is right now. Please take a seat, I promise, we'll get to you as soon as we can." She said. It was then, the nurse noticed how much blood Sue had on her.

"Are you hurt?" The nurse asked.

Sue shook her head no. "I was helping at the finish line." She answered as she walked back to Doreen.

"**No luck?"** Doreen asked. Sue shook her head no. She put her arm around the girl who began to sob. Sue pulled her toward her, holding her tighter. The girl wiped her eyes and looked at Sue. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

"Mom" It read. She pressed the button and hoped it would work. It rang a few times then went to voice mail. "**I'll try in a few minutes.**" She said. That gave Sue an idea. She reached into her pocket and took out her phone. She began to dial Jack's number when the ER doctor walked out and called "Doreen Dakota?" Sue patted Doreen on the leg and helped her up. She slipped the phone in her pocket, following the young patient and the doctor into the exam room.

"Mrs. Dakota?" The doctor asked.

"No. I'm Sue Thomas. I'm an FBI agent who helped her mother after the bombing." Sue explained. She noticed how handsome the doctor was. She thought he must have been about her age, thick brown hair, trimmed neatly, lightly feathered to the side. His eyes were a deep blue. She blushed at the fact she'd gotten caught looking into his eyes.

"Was her mother injured badly?" The doctor asked. Sue shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing the answer.

"I am hoping to find her. I don't know where they took her. I stayed behind to find Doreen because she'd gotten separated from her mother during all the commotion." Sue continued.

"OK young lady, what's going on with you?" The young doctor asked as he reached for her neck. Doreen jumped and gasped at his touch.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Oh!" Sue said loudly. "She's deaf. She had no idea you were about to touch her." Sue explained.

"Sorry." He declared. He looked at Sue and asked. "Do you want to see if I can get someone down here who can sign for us?" He asked.

"No, I can handle it." Sue said, signing while she spoke the words, then explained to Doreen what had been said. Both ladies laughed. "**The doctor is going to examine you now.**" Sue said to Doreen.

The doctor checked her neck, throat, shoulder, arms. The young girl only cried out when he got to the side of her face, near her ears.

"You sign really well." He complimented Sue.

"**Thanks**." She said giggling. "**I've been doing it all my life**." She explained. Sue smiled at his confused look. "**I'm deaf**." She said. That answer only confused the doctor more.

"You read lips then?" He asked. Sue nodded. The doctor continued his exam. "I'm going to send you up for some tests. I want an extra and an MRI of your head. I want to see what's causing you so much pain on that side." The doctor explained to the young girl.

He waved to an orderly, handed him the girls chart and told him where to take her.

"You can go with her if you'd like. It's probably going to be an hour or so before she can get in for the test. We have so many victims here, and most need the same tests done. There's a waiting area in x-ray with some not so comfortable chairs." He offered with a tender smile.

"Thanks." Sue said. "Do you think she'll be ok?" She asked.

"I think so, but I'll have to look at the tests first." He answered her. "The waiting area has pretty good coffee if you're interested." He patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, I have a lot of other patients to tend to this afternoon. I'll be back when I can to check test results and blood work." He said as he passed by Sue's shoulder into a sea of injuries too numerous to explain.

Sue found her way to the waiting area of the x-ray department where she found some not so bad coffee. She slumped into a chair, taking a sip of the coffee. Doreen knew she was there if there was a need, but Sue sat alone in the quiet. For the first time in a very long time, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the solitude.

After a few minutes, she snapped out of the peacefulness to the Black Berry vibrating in her pocket. She looked at the screen. Her lips spread into a wide smile.

"Jack…" She whispered. "Jack!" She answered her phone.  
"Sue… Oh my God! Are you alright?" He asked. "Where are you?" He asked.

"Jack… slow down." She begged. "I'm OK. I'm at Mount Auburn Hospital." She continued.

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked anxiously.

"No. I'm fine. I'm helping a deaf girl who was separated from her mother during the bombing." Sue explained.

"Where are you?" Jack asked once more.

"Mount Auburn Hospital." Sue answered again. "Jack, do we have a bad connection?" She asked.

"I heard _that_ part, but where in the hospital?" He asked more specifically.

"I'm in x-ray." Sue said, exhaustion finally getting the best of her. "Why?" She asked. There was no answer. She'd been disconnected.

Within minutes, the door swung open. Sue jumped, hoping it was Doreen. She noticed it was a young man who had his right arm badly damaged, Sue suspected yet another innocent victim.

The door to the waiting area flew open, and standing there was the shadowed figure of the man she loved-

"Jack?" She called out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for the reviews, and especially for reading. It's not an easy subject to read, to write either for that matter. On a personal note, there was nothing better than wrapping my arms around my little girl and husband the night of 4/15 and thanking God for bringing them out of the city, and home again. **

"Jack?" Sue called out.

"Sue!" Jack exclaimed. "Are you alright?" He asked as he walked toward her. He reached for her, pulling her into his embrace, holding her tight. Tighter than he should have.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled back from Jack's hold to be able to read him.

"I came for you." He said calmly, although his fear was easy to see.

"Why?" She asked.

"I was worried about you. Last night you told me you were going to the race. I tried to call you but couldn't..." he said. "They blocked cell reception." He continued, talking faster as he explained.

"I'm fine." Sue reassured him. He noticed her shirt which was splotched with blood.

"Sue!" He nearly shouted, pulling at her top. "Is this yours? He began to lift her sleeves and look at her face, pushing her hair off her shoulder.

"No. Jack I told you, I'm fine. I was helping a woman who was hurt pretty badly." She paused, trying to take a deep breath to regain some composure as well as strength. "I'm waiting for her daughter."

"The little deaf girl you told me about?" He said more than asked. Sue nodded. "How is she?" He asked.

"She's ok I think. They've sent her for X-rays, CAT scan and an MRI. I have a feeling it's going to be a while." Sue said sadly.

"God, it's good to see you." He said pulling her into his arms once more. "I was so worried about you." He whispered into her hair. He breathed in deep, taking in her scent.

"Jack…" Sue whispered. He pulled back just enough to see her. "I can't hear you when you do that." She said lightly.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. "I just said I was worried about it. I'm sorry anyone got hurt, but I'm relieved this isn't your blood." He whispered. He could feel a knot forming in his throat. He took a deep breath, trying to swallow down the lump.

"I'm OK." Sue reassured him. "I'm going to stay here for a while and wait for Doreen so I can help her find her mom." Sue said as she sat back in the chair.

"You look exhausted." Jack said sitting next to Sue.

"I am." She said rubbing her cheeks.

"Do you want a coffee? I run to the cafeteria for you." Jack offered. Sue smiled and pointed.

"Oh." Jack said smiling, slightly embarrassed that he hasn't noticed the coffee pot sitting in the corner. "Can I get you a cup?" Sue nodded and Jack made two cups of coffee. He sat back next to Sue and took a sip of his coffee. He then took Sue's empty hand in his. Sue smiled and rubbed her thumb over his hand.

"Are you here officially?" Sue asked Jack.

"No." He answered. "I-I mean, I'm willing to do what I can to help, but I wasn't sent here by the bureau." He explained. Sue blushed lightly at the thought that he really had come just for her. She slipped her hand into his and entwined her fingers with his, sighing for the first time since the first bomb exploded feeling a sense of relief, comfort that she wasn't alone.

"Have you and Tara been called in?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." She admitted. "I've checked messages a couple of times, but nothing from the office. And I hate to admit it, but I haven't even had time to try to call Tara." Sue answered. "Have you talked to her?" She asked. "What time is it even?" Sue asked.

Jack chuckled. "You can always judge the intensity of an emergency by how distracted you are with the whole situation." Jack said. "It's almost 7:00" He answered. Jack sat back in the chair, dropping his arm over the back of Sue's chair as she settled in. She pulled out her Black Berry and dialed Tara's number. To her surprise, she answered.

"Sue!" Tara exclaimed.

"Hi." She said.

"Are you alright? Where are you? Jack's looking for you. Everyone's so worried about you. Where have you been?" She exclaimed quickly.

"Slow down." Sue laughed. "I'm OK. I'm not hurt. I was a little bit away from the blast, but ended up in the mix of things when I went to help. I'm at the hospital with one of the victims, and Jack's with me." Sue answered.

"Oh thank God!" Tara said with relief in her voice, which escaped Sue's attention.

"Everyone's been trying to get in touch with us. I had at least 14 calls from Bobby alone!" Tara exclaimed.

"Tara, have we been activated?" Sue asked.

"Yeah. I'm at the office right now. I'll let the director know where you are. Do you think you'll be free anytime soon?" She asked.

"Doubt it. I will be in the next couple hours." Sue answered.

"OK. I'll pass that on. Call us if you get some time, if you saw anything, you can fill us in on details." Tara said.

"Anyone claim this yet?" Sue asked.

"No." Tara answered. "I gotta go Sue, but I want you to keep in contact. We will need you to help with surveillance video. Let us know if you need anything." Tara offered.

"Alright. Thanks. I'll call you later." Sue said, shutting her phone.

Sue noticed Jack was pacing on the other side of the room. She watched his mouth, trying to eavesdrop on his conversation. Too quickly, he snapped his phone shut and made his way back to Sue's side.

"How's Tara?" Jack asked.

"Fine. She's at the office working through information." Sue said.

"Are you activated?" He asked. Sue nodded.

"I told Tara to let them know I'm here trying to work through this with Doreen. They'll call if they need me." She answered. "How's Bobby?" she asked.

"He's good. They're worried about you two. I told them you were fine. Bobby's calling Tara now since you were talking to her." Jack smiled. "Here" Jack said, offering his shoulder for her to lean against. Sue sat in the chair next to him, and leaned into him. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. It wasn't long before she dozed off. Jack let her sleep as peacefully as he could.

An hour later the door opened once more and an orderly came in looking for Sue. Jack softly nudged her arm waking her. There was an older round woman standing in the doorway, holding a clipboard with a file attached.

"Sue Thomas?" She called again. Sue stirred, stretching and yawning.

"Right here." Sue said. "How's Doreen?" she asked.

"Right now, she's fine. She's in an exam room down the hall and she's asking for you." The woman said. "Come on, I'll show you where." The orderly offered.

"Can he come?" Sue asked pointing to Jack.

"You family?" She asked.

"Not Doreen's, no. I'm FBI though." Jack answered.

"You her family?" The older portly woman asked smiling, flirting with Jack.

"Yes." Sue answered. Jack's mouth opened, then closed again as Sue just smirked.

"Since he's FBI, it'll be fine." She said, a bit deflated as they walked toward Doreen's room. The woman peeled off at the elevator, turning to them and saying "She's in 101." And she stepped on to the elevator, obviously looking Jack up and down.

"You can close your mouth now." Sue teased as they headed toward Doreen's room.

"Now I know how a porterhouse feels in the meat case at Borelli's." Jack said exasperated.

Sue laughed and turned the handle to Doreen's room and the pair walked in. When the door gave way to the view of the room, Sue saw the handsome doctor who had helped them earlier standing over the young girl beginning his exam. When Sue and Jack entered, the nurse there with them left the room.

"Sue, I'm glad you stayed. I think I need some help translating." He said smiling at her, obviously flirting with her.

"Jack Hudson." Jack said as he put his hand out to the doctor. "FBI." He said, answering the unasked question. The handsome doctor smiled at Jack, not intimidated by his good looks.

"Nice to meet you." The doctor said.

Sue peeked around the doctor to see Doreen lying in the bed, looking scared. Doreen's eyes locked with Sue's and an obvious sense of relief washed over her young face.

"Sue!" She exclaimed.

"Hi." Sue answered back, walking briskly to her bedside taking her hand.

"**Did you find my mom**?" She asked.

"No." she answered, shaking her head.

"**I'm scared**." She said, tears starting to roll down her pudgy cheeks. The salty water left streaks through the dirt that was matted on her face.

"**I know. I'm staying with you, and I have my friend Jack here with me. He works at the FBI with me**." Sue explained.

"Hi." Jack said.

"**How are you feeling**?" Sue asked. "**How did the tests go doctor**?" Sue asked.

"They X-ray is clean. The MRI and CAT scan will be done in a few minutes. I have them on hot, but there are also a lot of other patients who need help tonight." The doctor answered while Sue signed for Doreen.

"**Doctor Dave**?" Doreen signed. Sue looked at her curiously pointing at the doctor. The youngster nodded.

"Doctor? Doreen wants you." Sue said. "I don't think you told me your name last time we spoke." Sue commented.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. "Dave Spencer." He answered.

"**Ahh, Dr. Dave."** Sue said laughing. Doreen giggled as well. Jack shook his head chuckling at the fact that the little girl not only knew his name, but was forming a bit of a crush on the doctor. It also didn't escape Jack's attention that the doctor was out right flirting with Sue.

"**Am I going to be alright**?" Doreen asked, smiling wide to her handsome doctor.

"I think so, honey. I have to look at the rest of the tests we put you through before I can say for sure, but I think you'll be alright. I want to look at that ear again, see if I can see something. You might have some shrapnel in that ear. Once the other tests come back, I'll come back in and we'll talk then." He explained.

"How long do you think that'll be?" Jack asked.

"I wish I knew. As I said, we have a lot of the victims have been brought here, and most of them are having the same tests." The doctor pulled out an otoscope and looked deep into her ear. The swelling and irritation were obvious, but that was all. "Yeah, I'm going to wait for the MRI to come back and see what's on that. I'll see you guys shortly." Dr. Dave said as he jotted something on the chart and walked toward the door.

"Sue, could I speak to you a minute?" He asked. Sue and Jack both got up from their seats. "Alone?" He insisted.

Sue walked to the door, Jack didn't look happy about that. Doreen waved to get Jack's attention. "**You sign**?" She asked. Jack nodded.

"**You Sue's boyfriend**?" She asked.

Jack shook his head no. "**Friends**." He said.

The tween shook her head emphatically with a devilish smile attached. "**No, you like Sue. I can see it. You don't like Dr. Dave either, do you?" She asked. "It's cause he's so cute.**" She said giggling like little girls do. Jack just stared at her in amazement.

Outside the door.

"Is something wrong?" Sue asked.

"No, no. I was wondering if wanted to get a cup of coffee with me after I finish my rounds." He suggested, turning on the charm which included a dimpled smile and him taking her hand in his. Sue wasn't sure how to answer that. She was certainly flattered, but her feelings for Jack were very strong. Her mind flashed back to how tightly Jack had held her when he finally found her sitting in the waiting area, and the fact that she was now on a new team- no longer under Jack's command, and how that changed the possibilities for their relationship.

"Uh, thank you…" Sue began.

"You're not married. Or at least I don't see a ring." He continued. "It's just coffee." He said.

"I'm flattered, but I think I'm going to pass. Thank you though." She answered.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" The doctor presumed.

"No." Sue said as she took her hand back, and turned to walk back into the room. '_but… maybe that will change soon….' _Sue thought walking back into the room.

"Everything OK?" Jack asked.

"Fine." Sue answered and walked back over to Doreen. "That wasn't about you." Sue began.

"He asked you on a date, didn't he?" Doreen assumed.

"Yes. He asked me for coffee." Sue answered, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks just a notch. Jack looked at her surprised.

"Wh-When are you doing that?" Jack asked, the jealous anger peeking through in his voice just a tad.

"I'm not." Sue answered, trying her best not to look at him. She smiled at Doreen.

"You told him no?" Jack asked, and Sue pretended not to see him.

"**Honey, I'm going to go to the nurse's station and see if I can locate your mom when you go to sleep**." Sue said, taking the young girl's hand in hers.

"**Can you go now? I'm scared**." She begged Sue. Sue nodded and got off the bed and headed for the door. "**Do you want Jack to stay with you**?" She asked.

"**No. He can go help you find my mom. I'll be ok here**." She said.

Sue and Jack turned to the door and began walking toward the nurse's station. It was controlled chaos. Sue watched as the men and women raced from one area to another, answering phones and checking computer files. They updated their systems, paged doctors, directed orderly's and dispensed medicine.

"Excuse me." Sue said and waited. The nurse was on the phone and computer, and simply held up one finger indicating she'd heard her, but was far too busy to answer her. After a few more minutes, another nurse became free, and offered her help.

"I was wondering if there was a list of injured from the blast. I've been with a young girl who was hurt and got separated from her mother who was also injured. Can you help me?" She asked. The nurse jumped on the only free computer.

"Name?" She asked.

"Nancy Dakota." Sue answered. The nurse answered, but wasn't facing Sue, so she didn't catch the answer. Jack tapped her on the shoulder and repeated. The nurse looked at him curiously.

"She's deaf. You weren't facing her; she couldn't read your lips." Jack explained.

"Ahh. Sorry." She said. "They've set up a hotline to be able to locate victims." The nurse explained. She jotted down a number and handed it to Sue. "Sorry I couldn't be more help." She said, answering another ringing phone.

Jack took his phone out, answering it. "Yeah. Yeah. OK. Yeah, thanks for the update." He said.

"Well, seems I'm working with you for a little while." He said. Sue looked at him surprised. "Since I'm here, seemed like the thing to do. Anyway, that was Bobby. He said that they're going over footage from television coverage. We're going to help with that here, as well as security cameras. Your lead agent will be calling you to let us know when and where to meet." Jack answered.

"Jack, I can't go anywhere." Sue said defiantly, and a bit upset. "I promised Nancy I would take care of Doreen, and I intend to do just that." She said more visibly upset.

"Sue, the doctor and nurses can take care of her. We can find her mom, and maybe get her settled over there with her…" Jack started.

"NO!" Sue argued. "I am not leaving that little girl alone. She's been through so much already." Sue said, her voice beginning to show her true feelings.

Jack knew arguing with Sue was pointless, he wouldn't win, she wouldn't budge.

"OK. I have to report in though. You stay with Doreen, and I'll let you know if you have to come in. I'll work on my end to find out where Nancy is located." Jack said softly, trying to calm Sue's nerves some. The one thing he'd forgotten about was that Sue had been through a lot that day too.

"Thanks." Sue said. Jack could see the tears beginning to well in her eyes. Sue fought that first one making its way over the edge. Jack took a slow tentative step toward Sue, putting his hand on her cheek. Sue took a nervous breath as he moved closer to her. He gently placed his other hand on her hip, slipping it around her back, pulling her into his embrace. Jack moved his large hand down her arm, then snaked it around her waist to meet his other hand, wrapping her into a tight hug. Sue's arms slipped around his back too and held him just as tight. Sue could feel herself starting to lose control of the cascade that had begun to flow off her lashes. She tightened her grip him as she effectively soaked the front of Jack's shirt. He gently stroked her hair and her back trying to comfort her while standing in the middle of a very busy, overcrowded hospital corroder. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent, closing his eyes trying to fight the sensual urges he was having. With no thought, Jack placed a kiss to her temple. He hated seeing her hurt this much. He pulled back from her, careful to hide his inner thought, feelings, but it wasn't easy.

"Hey… you ok?" He gently asked. Sue shook her head yes, wiping her face. She looked up at Jack, who absently wiped a stray tear from her cheek, her cheeks a deeper pink than she'd hoped. "You sure?" He asked again.

"Fine. Or I will be." Sue said, trying to force a smile. "I guess I didn't realize how tightly I was wound today." She smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks." She said scrunching her nose. "Sorry about the shirt." She said. Jack laughed and looked down at his shirt where her tears had soaked in.

"Ehh, you've done worse damage." He teased. "I'll call you." He held her hand as he walked down the hall, leaving her at Doreen's door. He held onto her hand until their fingertips finally lost their grip. Jack waved then turned and walked away. Sue watched him until he turned a corner, then she joined Doreen.

When Sue entered the room, she noticed Doreen had fallen asleep. Sue stepped back into the hall and called the hotline number the nurse had given her. After nearly fifteen minutes on hold, Sue was finally able to locate Nancy.

Sue had managed to find out that Nancy was in surgery to repair her leg from the shrapnel damage, but was expected to make it. She'd left her name and number for them to reach her with any further information.

Sue walked back into Doreen's room, and sat next to her. She found herself praying, talking to God. Asking him to watch over Nancy as well as the other victims. The nurse entered Doreen's room to check on her. After checking vitals and writing something in her chart, she turned to Sue, asking if she wanted to television. Sue said, only if it had closed captions. The nurse handed Sue the remote, put the television on a local news station, Fox 25, then put the captions on.

"Thank you." Sue said and signed. Sue muted the television and became engrossed with the coverage. She watched the video coverage they had from their own cameras, trying her best to read someone's lips that might have slipped and talked about it. She didn't see anything suspicious. There were close to a million people there that day. So many of them were carrying some sort of a bag, back pack, diaper bag- nothing jumped out at Sue as out of the ordinary. She began to wonder if this was an organized AL Chita hit. She felt a small hand on her arm, breaking the spell she was under while watching the constant coverage of the tragedy.

"**Did you find my mom**?" Doreen asked.

"**Yes**." Sue answered.

"**She OK**?" The young girl asked.

"**She's in surgery, but they think she'll be OK in a few days. You two will be home in a day or two**." Sue answered.

"**Where is she? Can I go to her**?" Doreen asked.

"**Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center.**" Sue answered. "**It's not far from here. I don't know about you going there, that's something to work out with Dr. Dave**." Sue said.

"**He might not let me because you wouldn't go out with him**." Doreen teased.

"**Then I'll have that coffee with him**." Sue answered, smiling at her little friend.

"**But you like Jack.**" Doreen argued.

"**Oh, do I now**?" Sue asked teasingly.

"**Yes**." Doreen said, smiling at her.

"**I'm not dating Jack, I can have coffee with Dr. Dave if I want to**." Sue said.

"**But you told him no**." The youngster pointed out.

"**Woman's prerogative**." Sue laughed. She reached for her Black Berry, opening it. "Hi Jack." She said.

"We found Nancy." Jack said.

"I did too." Sue answered.

"Ahh, well, I think we can get Doreen transferred there to be with her Mom. We can get her in the same room if it's OK with Nancy's doctor at Beth Israel." Jack said.

"That's great Jack!" Sue exclaimed. "OK, Let me know what you hear from that end and I'll talk to Dr. Dave about Doreen." Sue said.

"What if he says no to retaliate against you not having coffee with him?" Jack teased.

"Then I'll have coffee with him." Sue said as she disconnected.

"**Something wrong**?" Doreen asked. Sue shook her head no.

"**No, everything's fine. Jack said he found your mom and if it's OK with her doctor, and Dr. Dave, we might be able to get you transferred over there tomorrow.**" Sue said excitedly.

Doreen began fist pumping and high fived Sue.

"I'm going to talk with Dr. Dave." Sue said getting up from her seat in the girl's room. As soon as Sue was in the hall, she dialed her Black Berry.

"Hi Sue." She saw on her screen.

"Can you do me a favor?" Sue asked.

"Sure" came the answer she'd hoped for, and knew she would get.

"Great…" She began to explain what she wanted.

A short time later, Sue poked her head back into the room. Doreen was lying in bed, bored. She perked up when she noticed Sue there.

"**Well**?" She asked.

"**You're going to go to your mom first thing in the morning**." Sue said excitedly. Doreen eyes filled with tears, spilling onto her cheeks.

"**What is it**?" Sue asked.

"**I miss my mom**." Doreen said. "**I know it's stupid, but I do. Do you know how she is**?" Doreen wiped her nose and then cheeks. "**I asked the nurse but they don't know anything. Can you see if you can find out? I know you said she was ok, but… I'm scared**." Doreen said as she cried like the child she was.

Sue walked to her bed, and sat next to her. She took the girl in her arms, cradling her, trying the best she could to give her some comfort from the day's events. Sue flipped off her shoes and put her legs up on the bed, tucking Doreen into the crook of her arm, stroking her hair. Sue's phone vibrated.

"**Phone**." Doreen said.

"**Thanks**." Sue said as she answered the phone. "Hello?" She paused.

"Sue? Is Doreen with you? Can I speak to her?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Sue said, smiling. "**It's for you**." Sue said handing the phone to her. Doreen looked at the screen.

"How?" she said hesitantly. Sue showed her how to use the phone, and walked out to get a coffee.

"Doreen? Are you ok honey? It's Mommy." Nancy's words danced across the screen. Doreen squealed, tears once again spilling onto her cheeks.

"Mommy?!" She asked, shocked. The two chatted for a few minutes before Sue walked back in and found that Jack was back on the phone. Nancy had fallen asleep from her medication.

"Thank you so much Sue!" Doreen said. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"My friend Jack knows sign. He translated what you said, and your mom's words came across my phone." Sue explained.

"Thank you so much! I'm glad I got to talk to her. She must be so tired." Doreen said. Sue nodded.

"I'm glad I could do that for you. I know what it's like feeling alone." Sue said. She curled back up with Doreen, once again gently stroking her hair. It wasn't long before soft snoring came from her shoulder. Sue smiled down at the little girl lying next to her. Sue's thought was how young she was, and how much she'd been forced to grow up in only a few short hours. She smiled down on Doreen one last time before leaving her room to meet up with her team to start going over coverage of the bombings.

She checked in with the nurse's station before walking out the front entrance of the hospital. The night air was cold. It hadn't dawned on her to take a jacket when she first left that morning. It had only been 12 hours, but it seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had transpired in such a short amount of time. The city had been changed forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story. It's been a month since this all transpired, and in some ways, it's like it was yesterday. To all those brave men, women and children who have so much still to deal with, my heart goes out to you.

Jack flipped out his phone and scrolled through he found Sue's number. As his thumb reached for the screen, Sue's face popped up. He smiled.

"Hi." He said. "How's Doreen?" Jack asked.

"She's great- sleeping." Sue answered. "Thanks for doing that for her earlier."

"You're welcome." He said. "Where are you? Still at the hospital?" Jack asked.

"No. I'm on my way in. Are you still at the office?" Sue asked.

"Yeah. Have you eaten? I'm starved." He said.

"Me too. I know this great pizza place…" She suggested.

"Only you would have a pizza place in a city you've only been in a couple days." Jack teased.

"What? A girl's gotta eat!" Sue teased back. "I'll meet you at the office in a little bit." Sue said hanging up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sue opened the door to the office she'd been training in and was greeted with smiles and questions. She walked straight into the director's office, asking what she could do to help out.

"How's your charge?" He asked.

"She's fine. We got her settled for the night, and she will be transferred to the hospital with her mother, so they're together.

"How's the mother?" He asked.

"She'll be OK. Thank God she had just turned to say something to Doreen or she would have been more in the line of fire." Sue explained.

"Glad to hear it. Now… we have a LOT of work to do. We have extra agents on this case. We're looking for anything that doesn't look right." He said. You'll work with Jack, since you two already know each other." The director said as he waved his hand toward the door.

Sue and Jack began looking through television coverage from local stations. Sue noticed three yellow balloons float up from the thick smoke shortly after the first blast.

"I saw those balloons." Sue said softly.

"I hope there wasn't a little kid at the other end of them." Jack said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Has anyone taken responsibility for this yet?" Another asked.

"No." Came a man's voice. "Probably won't at this point now."

Sue hopped on the computer, pulled up a pizza place website and typed in her order. She knew what she and Jack would like and randomly ordered 5 other pizza's for the rest of the team to share. Jack smiled over her shoulder. "Not what I had in mind, but…" He said as he sat in front of her.

"Come on this side and watch video with me." She said, smiling flirtatiously at him. Tara peaked over her computer screen and smiled as the two moved closer to one another.

Sue stared at the screen, picking out things that might not be right, Jack did the same. The whole team was focused on this one task- find the terrorist. The phone rang nearly nonstop. Cell phones beeped and chimed with text messages. Emails were filling up with tips, most of them wouldn't pan out in the end, but all had to be filtered through.

It was well after midnight, the pizza was gone, coffee pots long empty when the group began to break up for the night. Sue and Jack walked back to her apartment, but physically and emotionally exhausted. Jack draped his arm around Sue, pulling her closer. She smiled at his gesture as they walked in silence. It wasn't long before they found the apartment she was sharing with Tara.

"Where are you staying?" Sue asked Jack as they both reached for the door handle.

"Umm…" He started, looking embarrassed. "I hadn't thought that far." He chuckled.

"Stay here tonight." Sue said. "You can have my room, I'll take the couch with Levi." She said.

"Oh no. I'll stay, but on the couch. You've been through so much today, you need a good night's sleep." He insisted. She smiled at him, too tired to argue. They walked into the apartment, Jack flopped on the couch and was immediately greeted by a tail wagging, wet nosed kissing machine.

"Hey Buddy." Jack said, stroking Levi on the head. "You need to go out, don't you?" He asked. Jack walked to where Levi's leash was hanging and hooked it to his collar. "Make this quick, alright pal?" Jack asked as he walked out the door with the golden retriever leading the way. Sue made her way out of the bathroom, and back to the small living room, where she found no one. She peered out the window to see Jack wearily walking in circles with Levi sniffing around every tree he could get his nose near. Ten minutes later, she saw the door open and her two favorite males walked back through.

"Thank you." Sue said smiling at him. The couch was all made up for him. Sue handed him a t shirt and pair of sweat pants. "These might fit, they're big for me, but I like to sleep in them." She said.

"Thanks." Jack said, picking up the clothes. "Hey, wait… isn't this _my_ shirt?" He asked holding a maroon t-shirt in his hand.

"Uhh, yeah. You left it at my house one day." Sue explained.

"And you decided to keep it?" He asked teasingly. Sue could feel her cheeks stain with color.

"It's comfortable." She said and turned away and went into her room. Jack shook his head and smiled as he pulled the blanket over the bottom half of his body and fell fast asleep.

Jack began to stir until his eyes fluttered open. He sat up on the couch, looking around as he tried to get his bearings. As his eyes focused on his surroundings, he remembered being at Sue and Tara's apartment. Levi was restless, pacing back and forth from Sue's door to the living room. He whimpered as he walked to Jack and pawed at his knee.

"What's up Boy?" Jack asked, scratching his ear. "I'm not taking you back out Buddy, you're going to have to learn some control." Jack said jokingly. Levi trotted back to the bedroom door, pawing at it, then back to Jack. It was then, that Jack heard a soft, muffled sound of what he thought was crying. Jack walked slowly to the door, stopping to listen. He lifted his hand to knock, and realized it wasn't any use. Carefully, he pushed the door open. It creaked as it opened far enough for him to enter. Levi pushed past him and rushed to his mistress' side.

"Levi, no." Jack whispered. Levi sat, whimpering. Jack stood motionless and watched Sue. She was mumbling in her sleep, turning restlessly, almost violently. The light from the street shown on Sue's face. He could see her cheeks glistened with spent tears.

Jack knelt at her bedside, and softly let his hand travel down her arm. It seemed to settle her, but the tears still flowed. Unconsciously, Jack wiped the streaks from her cheeks, waking Sue. As her eyes focused, she saw it was Jack sitting on the side of her bed, watching her tenderly.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Sue asked.

"You're crying." He answered.

"I- I can't see your lips well enough…" Sue began, trying to reach the light. Jack switched the lamp on, putting him within inches of Sue's face. The immediate tension was palatable, intense.

"You're crying." Jack repeated. "You OK?" He asked. Sue pulled back a bit, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

"Uhh… I guess." She answered softly. "I think I was dreaming. I don't really remember it, but I remember yo- someone I'm close to was hurt badly in the bombing." She explained.

"It was just a bad dream." Jack said, trying to make her feel better.

"Too real for me." Sue said softly.

"Go back to sleep, you're going to need some rest." Jack said as he pushed himself off her floor.

"Jack?" Sue called, nervously. "Can you stay with me, just for a little while?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Jack said. He started to sit next to her bed, but noticed she'd moved over to give him room to sit next to her. Jack hesitated, but sat, rigidly against the headboard. Sue pushed herself up so she was nearly even with him. '_I don't think you have any idea what you're doing to me right now._' Jack thought to himself. "You should sleep." He said softly to her. She was staring at him, 'listening' to him. Jack was never so aware of someone before. Sue leaned forward, Jack's breath caught in his throat. He nervously let it out, swallowing hard.

"**You OK**?" He asked tenderly, thankful she couldn't hear his voice cracking. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her tighter to him. It wouldn't take much on his part. It was only a few inches that separated their lips. It must have been written on his face when Sue looked at him, because she quickly slid down, snuggling against his torso, making more room between them. Jack sighed a deep breath of relief. His hand stroked her hair slowly, until he could feel her breathing become even and light. He knew sleep had claimed her once more. He, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. Holding Sue against his chest, letting her snuggle tight into his body was more torture than he had envisioned. Sleep would evade him, at least for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Tuesday**

There is some serious creative license taken here, but know it was done to keep our favorite team members in the picture. I also changed the names of victims and witnesses…

Levi woke his mistress and Jack by jumping on them, sharing licks on each of their faces. Jack laughed, roughing Levi about the ears and snout. Sue didn't think it was as much fun as Jack seemed to.

"Come on boy. You need to go out for a bit?" Levi just sat. "Hmmm, hungry?" Levi's head twitched, his ears perked up a bit. "**Hungry**, is that is**? You're hungry**?" Levi barked and jumped up heading toward the kitchen. "Wow, smart dog." Jack observed more to himself than anyone else.

"Yes, he is. He's a fast learner." Sue said smiling as she gathered her clothes and made her way in for a shower. Jack made his way to the kitchen and opened a can of dog food, filled the dry and the water bowl for him before patting him on the head.

"Thanks Buddy, you got me out of one sticky situation back there…" He said softly, noticing Tara coming into ear shot. "Morning." Jack said to Tara as she walked into the kitchen, dressed and ready to face the day.

"Morning!" She answered back. Jack poured a coffee, offering it to Tara. "Thanks." She said, adding cream and sugar to her liking. "Umm, if I may say so? I'm glad you finally made your move with Sue. We were wondering if that would ever happen." Tara said in a low tone, checking to be sure Sue wasn't within lip reading distance.

"What!?" Jack choked out as he sipped his coffee, spilling it all over the counter. "Move? On Sue?" He asked.

"Well, you weren't on the couch when I got up this morning… and you did just come out of Sue's room…" Tara hinted.

"Uhh…" Jack stumbled over his words. "No, Tara, you made the wrong assumption." Jack said his cheeks a dark shade of crimson.

"Did I?" She asked teasingly. "I don't think so…" She pushed, teasing him more, enjoying his squirming.

"Yes. I did _not_ make a move on Sue last night." He protested.

"I woke up and she was crying. I went to see if she was alright, and she asked me to stay with her." Jack explained. He hadn't realized how lame that excuse sounded until he actually said it out loud. Jack looked at her as seriously as he could, and continued. "I guess everything from yesterday shook her up pretty badly, and she needed a friend." Jack said.

"Well, that's too bad. You should have made a move on her!" Tara scolded. "But, speaking of yesterday, we have a terror cell to track down." She said, taking one last gulp of her coffee and heading for the door. "I'll meet you guys over there." She said as the door latched closed behind her.

Sue came out of the bathroom just as the door closed. "Tara leave for the office?" She asked. Jack shook his head. "We should go soon too." Sue said pushing Jack to hurry.

"It won't take me long." Jack said.

Twenty minutes later, they were headed to the office, Jack was texting Bobby.

"Everything OK?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, I asked him to overnight me some clothes! I need to go to the store though. I can't wear the same clothes again tomorrow." He said, pulling down his shirt, noting it's the same clothes he wore the day before. Sue smiled as they walked.

The day was spent going over video tape, personal photo's that people were sending into the FBI website. They poured over security video, watching every detail.

Sue noticed lots of bags, back packs, and diaper bags. There really weren't many odd looking packages being carried around. There was a call made to the office that one of the victims wanted to talk to an agent, he might have seen something.

Sue and Jack were chosen to speak with one of the men who was a double amputee because of his injuries he'd suffered in the bombing. They flashed their badges and entered the sterile facility. In the corner of the room the bed was propped up and lying in it was a young man, his eyes closed. Sue noticed right away that the bottom half of his bed was empty- his legs ended at his knees.

There was a nurse standing over his bed adjusting his IV's, pushing pain meds, as well as other medications that would help him heal. The nurse smiled at them, but continued to work. The pair approached the bed.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked the nurse, flashing his trademark dimples.

"Yes?" She answered, not looking at him.

"Is he awake? We're from the FBI and were told he had some information for us." Jack pushed.

"He's been in and out. I'm not sure what he's going to give you though, he's been pretty out of it from the drugs we're giving him." She explained. Just then the young man's eyes fluttered open, and quickly drifted closed again. It was obvious he was desperately trying to chase away the haziness in his head. He held up a hand, drawing them nearer to him.

"Mr. Monroe?" Sue began. "My name is Sue Thomas, and this is Jack Hudson. We're with the FBI. Your brother called and said you might have some information for us?" She asked as softly and gently as she could. He slowly opened his eyes once more and nodded as he did. His eyes stretched wide. It was clear he was trying desperately to focus.

"I…I think I saw…" His eyes closed again. He shook his head once more and started over. "I might have seen him…. The guy with the bomb." He stumbled. "Young… dark hair, white hat, jeans, black jacket. He was carrying a black back pack." He said, pausing to gather his thoughts and strength. Black back pack… I saw him near me, couple feet away. Seemed anxious, excited." He continued. "He put the pack on the ground, against the tree near us… I turned back to the race… next thing I remember all hell broke loose, and I was being carried to a wheel chair and rushed here…" His voice drifted off.

Sue's eyes opened wide and she looked at Jack. She gently pressed her hand against his. "Michael?" She said. "Are you sure about this?" he nodded. "Do you think you could give a description to a sketch artist?" She asked. He again nodded.

"We'll send one over soon." Jack added.

"Michael, we're going to go for now, let you get some rest. You hang in there. We'll be back later on." Sue said, patting his hand softly.

The two walked from his room, carrying what might be the first genuine clue they'd received.

"Do you think this is something solid?" Jack asked.

"More than we had 20 minutes ago. Let's go back and focus on dark haired young men wearing white hats, black jackets and carrying a black back pack." Sue said as they rushed out of the hospital.

Sue called in her information to her supervisor. Their team began filtering back through video. By the time Sue and Jack arrived back at the office, security tape was being looked at. It was an hour before Lori, a team member from the Memphis office jumped up and pointed to the big screen.

"White hat, black coat- and he's got a back pack!" She yelled. That started a frenzy of activity. Tara instantly zoomed in on the young man, and started running him through recognition software that was used since 9/11. Sue and Jack worked feverishly trying to find more footage of this man. Tara focused on the security cameras in the general area he was seen, near where the bomb had exploded. They spotted him walking around a corner nearby, and in front of several businesses along the parade route. In every one of the sightings, he was behind another man, slightly older. The task force decided to link them together for the sake of elimination.

It was an hour later they'd managed to find a total of 6 people carrying black back packs, and 3 others who had dark blue that could be mistaken for black. Of those, only one other had on a white hat. None wore a black jacket. The team would work to eliminate every possible suspect.

The technology the FBI had on hand could filter every aspect of a piece of video. It would categorize each detail, such as color hats, same car in more than one image, and color of clothing. It would even pick up on small details, like someone's gate, or height, or if they seemed to always be beside the same person. The categories could then be compared and linked with the common factors they were looking for.

Hours passed but they were no closer to putting a name to this possible suspect. Sue got Tara and Jack's attention asking if they were hungry. Both laughed and agreed food was a must. Tara called in an order of take-out Chinese. The three decided to eat out under a tree close to the building and compare notes. Tara took her own mental notes to send back to Lucy on the progress on the Sue and Jack front. It was so obvious to the world around them; she had to wonder if they felt what the rest of the world saw. She thought, they must, but have they acknowledged it to each other, or even admitted it to themselves. She smiled and excused herself, saying she wanted to make a phone call before going back to the grind.

When Tara got onto the elevator, she took out her phone and texted Lucy.

"_Looking good for J/S… not sure __they__ know it yet though! I'll keep you up on the deets_!" she smiled, closing the phone just as the elevator doors opened.

"I have to get to a store today, want to tag along?" Jack asked.

"You want me, to go shopping, with you?" Sue teased. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm sure. I need a few things. Bobby's sending me a few suits, but that won't be here til tomorrow at some point. I need other things, such as underwear, deodorant, shampoo." Jack started listing his needs list.

"A razor…" Sue said, lifting her hand to his cheek, rubbing it softly. The instant her hand touched his rough stubble, they felt it. They felt what everyone had always seen. Sue quickly pulled her hand away, but Jack caught it, and entwined his fingers with hers. His eyes locked on hers as he raised his free hand to brush a stray hair from her face, dragging the back of his fingers along her cheek. Her breath was hesitant; her cheeks stained a deep pink. Slowly Jack began to close the space between them, until both their cell phones began buzzing and beeping for them to come back to the office. Sue smiled, relieved, yet upset for the interruption once again.

"One of these day, I'm going to actually shut this thing off when I leave the office!" Jack said, obviously aggravated.

The team spent more hours poring over tips, video, talking to witnesses and victims. Most of the victims and their friends and family members were oblivious to their surroundings. Their main focus was on the race, and where their loved one was and what their time would be. No one thought the person next to them could be trying to kill them.

About 8:00 Jack asked if Sue could escort him, since he had no idea where he was headed, to the local Target for a few necessaries. The supervisor agreed he didn't want to see Jack in those clothes again tomorrow, even if he had to wear jeans.

The pair quickly picked out a pair of jeans, khaki's and a sweater, then some much needed under clothes. A quick jot up the aisle to HBA led them to the last of what Jack needed. Sue added a tooth brush and a brush.

"You're welcome to use my shampoo, but not my tooth brush." she teased. Jack leaned over for shaving cream, soap and finally razors. "Hmm, I was just getting used to this look." She said smiling shyly at him. Jack laughed in spite of himself.

"Somehow I don't think the Bureau would like it so much in a day or two." Jack said realistically. I really wish I wasn't here on business." He said.

"Me too." Sue admitted. "I uh, have tickets for us this weekend, but it's not looking like we're going to be able to use them…" She said, sounding disappointed.

"Tickets?" He asked.

"Yeah. I thought I'd ask you up this weekend, and take you to a baseball game Friday night and maybe a hockey game on Saturday." She answered.

"Wow… It's too bad, that sounds like fun." Jack admitted. "Maybe you can exchange them?" He suggested.

"Doubt it. Maybe we can hope they'll cancel and I can at least get my money back?" Sue teased.

"Or… Maybe, you can see if someone wants to buy them?" Jack suggested. Jack made one last stop in the fresh fruit section of the store, then into the frozen goods. He picked up a few things to eat for the three of them.

"Come on… we should get back." He said, putting his hand on the small of her back as they walked.

Once again, it was nearly midnight before the threesome left for some much needed sleep. Tara said her farewell's and headed right to bed.

"I think I'm going to shower and shave, then head to sleep." Jack said as he walked past Sue. "**Good night**." He said before closing the door.

"Night." Sue said. She felt her heart sink in her chest as she closed the door to her own bedroom for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Wednesday**

Sue and Jack headed to the hospital to interview more victims, and to check on Doreen and Nancy. Not many of the victims recognized the drawing of the suspects. One woman said she might have seen him, but couldn't be sure. Doreen was very happy to be with her mom. Nancy was doing much better. She would be released from the hospital in a day or two. She hugged Sue tight, promising to never forget her and her kindness to do all of what she had for her daughter and her family. Sue felt much better seeing them again. It soothed her soul to know they were together, and healing together.

The pair interviewed a few others, but no one knew who their suspects were. Once the last victim was interviewed Sue wanted to canvas the store fronts and area businesses. From the buildings across the street, they were given access to cell phone videos and still photos of the day. Sue instantly picked out their now well-known suspect, but no one there recognized him either. While on that part of town, Sue wanted to stop at the ticket agency where she'd bought their tickets.

"You gonna ask about exchanging the tickets?" Jack asked.

"No. I've been a bit concerned about the woman… this is very close to point of impact." Sue explained. When she opened the door, there was an older man sitting behind the counter. His hair was grey and thin, his middle round and jolly. He wore thick glasses, and hunched just a bit.

"Hi ya folks. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Umm, I was looking for Paula." Sue explained. "Is she here?" She asked.

"Yup, out back. Hold on." The elderly gentleman got off his stool and walked into the back room, calling to Paula. The woman exited the back room and broke into a smile when she saw Sue.

"Pesky, how are you?" She asked, shaking Sue's hand.

"I'm good. How did you make out from Monday?" Sue asked.

"We fared ok." Paula answered. "The store front was blown out, and I got a few pieces that caught me. HA! Nothing 12 stitches wouldn't close and cure." She said with a chuckle to her voice.

"Paula, this is my colleague, Jack Hudson. We work for the FBI. And, now, thanks to this bombing, we have a lot more work to do here." Sue explained.

"Ahh, he's the one you bought the tickets for…" Paula said more than asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Jack said with a chuckle. "Speaking of… any chance we can exchange those? With this case still being fresh, and extremely active, there's no way we can get that kind of time off…" Jack began.

"We're not supposed to, but for you two, being FBI… I'll exchange them. I'm sure these will be gobbled right up." Paula said. "Any clues yet?" She looked at Sue and Jack, who smiled before answering.

"Nothing solid yet, but we're looking over every inch of news coverage and security video. You didn't see anyone who might have looked out of place, overly excited?" Sue asked.

"Anyone carrying a black back pack by any chance?" Jack added.

Paula smiled knowingly. "Wish I could say I saw someone, I didn't. I was stuck in here, and no one came in with one." She explained. "I guess that's a good thing… saved my life I guess." She said, no one answered.

"Hey…you figure out what Pesky's pole is yet?" Paula asked, lightening the mood just a bit.

"It's the right field foul pole in Fenway Park, named after Johnny Pesky." Sue said proudly. Jack looked at her surprised that she knew that tidbit.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "You did your homework, good for you!" Paula said, tossing Sue the hat she'd promised her. "How's next weekend sound? It's a week and a half from now…" Paula asked.

"Can you be up here then?" Sue asked Jack.

"Sure." He answered.

"Then, here you go." She said handing Sue the new tickets, exchanging the old ones. Sue handed Paula her business card as they bid each other farewell.

"So, that means I'll be back in a week and a half." Jack said.

"Seems that way." Sue said, suddenly thinking maybe she should have asked him first. "If you don't want to go, I'll see if Tara wants to take Bobby…" Sue said.

"No! Of course I want to come up- go to the games." He covered. They walked along the main strip, stopping in at any and all stores, businesses asking the same questions. They began to get some witnesses to young men wearing black jackets, or white hats or black packs. There was occasionally a combination of the possible accessories, but no definite identification.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pair ended their investigation and wound up their afternoon back at the FBI office in down town Boston. When they entered the large room which was bright with the setting afternoon sun, and full of activity.

"What's going on?" Sue asked.

"Still searching video. We have some, but it's not clear. Hoping to find more…" Someone answered.

"Pull up a chair." Another one said.

Long into the night, the two of them searched through home video, and still pictures that were turned over to the police.

Finally, around one in the morning, Sue called it a night. Jack walked her out and back to her apartment.

The pair walked back into the tiny room, Tara was sitting up, watching some news coverage, sipping a tea.

"Oh, hi guys." Tara said not looking away from the television.

"Anything new?" Sue asked. Tara shook her head.

"I'm getting a headache from all the coverage. They've got video of two suspects, but are waiting til tomorrow to release it." She added.

"Wow… to think, a few days ago, we thought the most exciting thing was going to be playoff hockey!" Sue said.

All chuckled, then Tara pushed herself off the couch. "I'm going to head to bed, so you can." She said looking in Jack's direction.

"I hate that I'm kicking you out of here. This is your place." Jack said, guilt written on his face.

"No worries Jack, you know you're always welcome here." Tara said as she placed her empty tea cup on the counter and whipped around the corner to her room.

"I should get some sleep too." Sue said. "Long day."

"Do you want something to drink first? Coffee, tea? Wine?" He offered.

"Actually, I think I will take a glass of wine." She said, dropping her purse on the chair. She looked over at Levi, sleeping. "I guess he's all set for his walk?" Sue said more than asked as she raised her chin in his direction. Jack laughed.  
"The walk home did him in I guess." Jack offered as he popped open a bottle of white wine, pouring two glasses.

"Here's to finding the bad guys." Jack offered as a toast, clanking his glass against Sue's.

"What would life be without bad guys?" Sue asked with a giggle.

"Boring" they both answered, and laughed. Sue took a sip of her wine, smiling as the sweet alcohol washed over her lips. She watched Jack's eyes that never left hers. His smiled stayed plastered on his lips as well. "What?" She asked.

"Just, I've never seen you drink wine- or at least I don't remember." Jack said. Sue took another sip.

"I don't drink often. Once in a while, I like to have a glass. More to remind me that I'm old enough to have one." She giggled once more.

"So, does that mean you drank when you weren't old enough to?" He teased. Sue gestured to her lips as if zipping them. Jack laughed. "Hmm, I bet… I bet, if I looked hard enough into your past, there's quite a story of you- toilet papering the Dean's yard, or going on a drunken rampage with some girlfriends, driving too fast up the highway, all the while taking turns mooning passing busses of innocent basketball teams from competing schools." Jack laughed. Sue mocked shock and anger, but quickly let it go as she felt the need to defend her purity and good name.

"I'll have you know…" She paused. "I never TP'd the Dean's yard… and I was actually the designated driver of any and all mooning incidences'." Sue broke into a giggle that turned into an uncontrolled laugh. She tried her hardest to regain her composure, but couldn't for quite a few minutes. Jack finally caught his breath and was able to just watch as she laughed until her sides hurt.

"Oh… that felt good." She said, still not in total control of her laughter.

"What's that?" Jack asked softly.

"Laughing." She answered, taking another sip of wine. She leaned to the table to put her wine down, but Jack took it from her, placing it on the table next to his own. "Thanks." She said.

"You should do it more- laugh that is." Jack said. Sue smiled, agreeing with him. "You're beautiful, your laughter only adds to that." He added before being able to stop himself. Suddenly, there was only quiet in the room. Jack felt his palms get moist, feeling a bit nervous. Sue felt a lump grow in her throat, butterflies in her stomach. She smiled softly at Jack, never taking her eyes off his.

"Uh… I should probably get some sleep. You too!" She quickly added.

"You know, pretty soon, you're going to be officially on this new team." He said as he walked to the bathroom. "**Good night Sue**." Jack said as he opened the door.

"**Good night**." She whispered back, not wanting to admit she knew what he was suggesting by that comment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep sending them, I look forward to hearing from you. Sorry for the delay- as they say, life gets in the way…

**Thursday**

It was barely five in the morning, and Sue's Black Berry, Tara's cell, and Jack's cell phones all started ringing and vibrating. All anxiously, groggily began searching for their phones. Each of them had the same message, summoning them immediately into the office. The messages all included the tag line- "Do NOT take the time to shower".

The roommates took enough time to wash quickly, brush hair and teeth, and throw on clothes. They all jumped into Jack's rental car, Levi barely in tow, and raced to the office. Shortly after 5:30, the office was buzzing- full of men and woman rushing from one area to another, tapping wildly on their keyboards, answering ringing phones, tension filled the air.

Tara jumped right on her usual computer, pulling new information into a visual spread sheet she'd created. Sue and Jack began to filter through move video. They had some for Sue to try to read, but it was difficult.

Tara was working with another woman, Jennifer Robbins. She was about fifty, spikey blonde hair, and slender. Her eyes showed her experience with deep crevices along the side of her eyes that were enhanced when she smiled. The pair had been working feverishly with facial recognition software. They were able to pinpoint a handful of people who were seen in different areas during the day, which would make them possible suspects.

Tara tagged Sue's Blackberry and asked her to join them. Once Sue was behind Tara and Jennifer, Tara clicked on an arrow that played a slide show of possible suspects.

"Recognize this one?" Tara asked slyly. As she clicked the mouse, Sue's face appeared on Tara's computer.

"ME?!" Sue exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We don't actually think you're a credible suspect." Jennifer teased. "But… you did show up on the suspicious activity program we set up to filter through so much security surveillance material." She explained.

"I thought you'd like to know you're on our top ten list right now." Tara teased.

"Then again, this young woman, holding the newborn is also on that list." She said doubtfully. "Unfortunately this isn't fool proof." Jennifer continued.

Jennifer quickly clicked a button on her laptop, Tara furiously clicked as well, clicking her mouse along the screen.

"Here!" Tara called out. Sue and Jennifer looked at the screen, then at each other.

"I'll brief the director." Jennifer said. After a few minutes, Jennifer returned, a slew of other agents followed behind her.

The director entered the room, and it went dead silent.

"Can I have everyone's attention for a minute please?" He said in a demanding but gentle tone. "We have multiple snap shots of the suspect, and they're good enough to release to the general public for some sort of identification." He said evenly, no real emotion in his voice.

The room erupted for a brief moment with cheers and clapping. This was the break they'd worked so hard on. Sue drifted toward a different computer, staring at the pictures. She was racking her brain trying to remember seeing them on the street. She'd been right where the bombs exploded within hours of the blasts.

"Where did the shots come from?" Someone asked.

"Security video." He announced. "We also had a few sightings on news coverage." He continued. "Jennifer and Tara have been putting together a top ten list. These two top that list, matching all of the criteria."

"Still no one claiming this?" Another person asked.

"No one will." Jack said. Everyone looked in his direction. "It's been my experience, if there's no claim on a terror attack within 12 hours, rarely as long as 24 hours, there won't be." He said. "This was a small cell, maybe an individual person who wanted to prove a point." Jack continued.

"Agent Hudson is helping us out of the DC office. You were here on personal business from what I understand, and were dragged into the middle of our mess?" The director said.

"Something like that, yes." Jack chuckled, sneaking a look toward Sue, which Tara picked up on. "My DC team and I have worked extensively on terrorism attacks, and I can tell you, my gut is telling me this is not Al Qaeda. This is someone who wanted to hurt a lot of people, and do it big. Why else would they have done it at the finish line of one of the biggest events in the city?" Jack stated more than questioned. "Think about it, lots of cameras, world coverage of the event. The finish line where there would be the biggest amount of people gathered, and where the most news cameras would be." Jack said, enthusiastic that he was right.

"Well, from the looks of these clips, these are young men, one looks like he's just out of high school." Tara added.

"We're trying to get some clarity on the photos- clean them up some, and we're checking a couple more security cameras that were in that area. There are a lot of ATM's and banks in the area which are fully outfitted with state of the art hi tech security equipment, including surveillance systems." The director added. "I'll let you know when we're releasing. I will need everyone to help follow up on. If you had any plans for the day, cancel them." He said turning away and walking back into his office.

"Sue?" Tara called. Jack tapped her on the arm.

"Yeah?" She answered back.

"I have some video from outside one of the ATM's that we need you to take a look at." She said.

"Be right there." Sue answered. She looked down at Levi, patting him on the head, then pointing to her desk. The canine obediently walked to her desk and lay down.

"It's rough, and there are people in between here and there, but… it's definitely the two suspects. One seems to be talking, but not sure if it's to the other guy or not." Tara indicated. She turned the screen toward Sue, went in as tight as she dared on their lips and slowed it down a bit. The texture of passersby clothing could be seen on the screen, which was disconcerting for Sue. She stared at the screen, and rolled her finger counter clockwise, and Tara would rewind the video feed. Time and time again, the two followed this routine for at least 15 minutes until Sue was certain of what she'd read- at least as certain as she could be under the circumstances.

"Well? Anything?" Tara whispered.

"It looks like the older one asked the other one if he was ready. I can't make out anything else with all the people." Sue said softly. Jack noticed from across the room a look he'd seen on Sue's face more times than he wished he had. He strolled to her side, putting his hand on her forearm. His eye brows lifted in silent question.

"Get the director" She indicated to both of her team members. Tara called into the office, requesting he rejoin them on the floor.

"What d'ya got Thomas?" He asked. Sue squinted her brows toward him, trying to separate the words to make sense.

"I'm sure they know each other. And, now, I'm sure they were in on this together." Sue said, again twirling her finger in the air, counterclockwise. Sue pointed out the older ones lips as he seemed to ask if the younger one was ready. "I'm positive that's what he said. I can't really make anything else out though." She said, disappointed.

"Great work team." The director said.

"Do we have any other footage from camera with a different angle on that area? Anything from across the street?" Jack asked.

"Nothing I've seen." Tara answered. She searched the address with any archived video they'd already looked at.

"Fox 25 just submitted this footage to us." A man's voice rang out. He carried a DVD to Tara who uploaded it in seconds. "It's footage they were going to use for a light hearted montage. They gave it to us because they're not using it now, not after the tragedy." The same man answered as he leaned in next to Sue. Jack glared at him with daggers in his eyes. Sue noticed the evil look on Jack's face and silently scolded him. Jack tried to make his case without drawing attention to himself, but wasn't able to when Sue looked away, so he gave up.

The four of them began to intently view the footage, which was of feet. It was focusing on the ankle level near the end of the race. They weren't sure if they'd inadvertently gotten some footage of the bombers dropping the back packs. It had been more than an hour between the footage being shot and the bombs exploding, but it was worth a shot. In the end, nothing was to be found on the coverage.

The morning had quickly faded into afternoon. Sue could feel her stomach begin to pang with hunger. She turned to Jack, getting his attention.

"**Hungry**?" She asked. He violently shook his head yes. "Can we order in?" He asked. She smiled, nodding her head.

Jack didn't even ask what she wanted, he just took out his cell phone, and dialed a number they'd used a few times since he'd been in town. There were only a few places in the area that were still delivering because of the traffic shut down in certain areas. There was a Chinese restaurant two blocks away that would deliver on foot. Jack had ordered their usual, enough for Sue, Tara and himself to enjoy while knocking out this case.

A long twelve hours after the call had awakened them, the call came they were about to release the pictures they'd received from tipsters. The team knew, the local people would be all over any sightings, more than willing to help. No one wanted a terrorist on the loose in 'their' city. These were comments heard around the world during interviews with people who were running in the marathon, victims who were on lookers, and just the ordinary people who might only frequent the city a few times a year.

Like clockwork, the phones started to ring the minute the phone numbers were posted on the local stations. Some had suggestions as to what the hats said, some who they were. It was going to be a long day. Sue couldn't remember since the bombings that hadn't been a long exhausting day. She wished this would all end, so she could get a few minutes of alone time with Jack. She missed their friendship, she missed their quiet time- the time they could be themselves and let their guard down. The private time they'd spend together and not worry about eyes watching their every move. Slowly she moved her eyes around the room, and caught a glance of Jack, staring at her. He knew he'd been caught watching her, and he blushed. He flashed his trademark smile in her direction rolling his eyes, and then he signed. "**Frustrated**". His charm came through his smile, breaking the tension of the night, even for just a minute. She smiled at him and nodded, signing "**Tired**". Both put their eyes back on their work, and kept digging away at the tidbits of information they were receiving.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**FRIDAY**

The day had turned into night, and no one even seemed to notice. There were delivery people of all sorts dropping off food. Sue laughed, and was forever grateful that the director's wife dropped off some food for her husband, but also brought a couple cans of her own dogs food for Levi.

"Thank you so much!" Sue said.

"You're welcome. Dave was telling me about the latest team member, and it occurred to me, poor guys probably hasn't eaten much today." The woman, barely fifty with flaming red hair and an inviting smile answered. "Can I take him out for a walk? Or would you rather do that?" She asked.

"Oh, if you wouldn't mind. I can't tear myself away from here, and he has to go, I'm sure. He's been stuck in the office all day except when one of the team took him out with them for a smoke break." Sue explained. She called to Levi, hooked up his leash and handed it to the director's wife. "Thank you again." Sue said, turning to Levi, petting him, and telling him to be good.

Sue and Jack shared in some pizza that was left over in the break room, and constant cups of coffee.

Just as the night seemed to be winding down, all hell broke loose.

"Shit!" Someone yelled from the far end of the room. He had been monitoring the local and state police radios.

"What's going on?" Another voice called out. Once again, the room was dead quiet. The director ran into the middle of the room.

"There's been a shooting on the grounds of MIT. Campus is on lockdown." The director said holding his cell phone to his ear. "Let's go people!" He called as he walked back to his office.

"Wounded?" Another asked.

"One police officer, shot in his car- doesn't look good." He said, a hush came over the frenzied crowd of people once again.

"Why does it seem like this city has been plunged into the depths of hell?" Sue asked, clicking away on her computer trying to find coverage.

"Because they're still out there." Jack answered, looking over her shoulder. He was close to her, almost too close. Suddenly, Jack pulled back, as if he felt it too.

"Damn it!" The first man said angrily, slamming his fist on his desk. "They just called the cop on campus…" He said with a growl in his voice.

"Listen, we need to stay focused. We can mourn our losses when this is done and over with. Until then, we're still open to more losses." A soothing older woman's voice said.

"Excuse me?" A man asked the older woman. "Who are you?" He asked.

The woman, dressed in a pants suit, her hair, falling out of what used to be a tight braided bun at the base of her neck, stood in the center of the room. More and more people started to look up, no one seemed to be able to answer that question.

"My name is Kristen Murphy. I work in records. I've been here since the bombings, making sure everyone has fresh coffee, cold water, cold soda, and anything you've wanted to eat. My husband is one of Boston's finest. He's out there right now, hunting these vicious cowards." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry if I over stepped my boundaries just now, but we have to stay focused. I'm freaking out right now, wondering if _that_ officer is _my_ husband. I have no way to know unless they come for me." She said, biting her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay. "I pray they don't come for me." She whispered.

"It wasn't him." The same voice answered, much softer, calmer. "He was an MIT security officer." The relief washed over her face, obviously grateful it wasn't her loved one, but the tears flowed more, for the loss of the officer, and for his family she was sure he was leaving behind.

"Hey, guys! We have a report now of a carjacking in Cambridge- Mercedes SUV." Tara called out.

"Could just be an old fashioned carjacking." Someone said.

"No, it's them." Jack said confidently. "But, what they hell are they still doing in the area?" He asked, more just to hear the words out loud.

"Not very organized if they're still in town. They should have headed out of town 5 minutes after the second bomb exploded." Sue noted.

"Exactly." Jack agreed. The time was agonizingly slow in passing. All anyone could do was wait. They pasted together what they had, but that was it.

A police radio was turned up in the middle of the office, and they listened.

"They have the SUV!" A voice called. "Pursuing it now. What the hell was that?" He called out, fear gripping his voice. Sue looked to Jack for him to fill in what they'd heard.

"Explosions. Popping sounds." Jack explained.

"Gun shots?" She asked.

"No, more like… fireworks." Tara explained. "Grenades."

"What about the kidnap victim?" A woman's voice asked.

"He apparently got out of the SUV at a gas station and ran across the street to another station and called the police- that's how they're in pursuit." An answer came.

The office was frenzied. Field officers were being called into duty. Jack was one of them. He had experience with this, but didn't know the area. He was placed on a team with a couple of city officers, transit police, and state swat officers. Sue didn't want him to go, but knew it was best. Someone handed Jack a Kevlar vest, loaded helmet and a weapon, which he check and loaded another clip into his vest. Sue watched from afar, not wanting to get in his way. She stared so intently at him, she nearly bore a hole into his soul. She could feel a lump begin forming in her throat, and tears threatened to spill.

"He'll be alright." The older woman from records said, trying to comfort Sue.

"I know. Thanks." Sue said. She knew he would be fine, but there was always the possibility he wouldn't. She had to think positively. She bit her lip to make the lump go away, but the tears were harder to hide. Jack turned away from his group after being briefed, and walked briskly toward Sue. He took her hands in his, and rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

"I'll be back." He said as he let her hand go and brushed past her.

"You'd better be." Sue said in a warning tone. Jack smiled at her over his shoulder.

"**No worry. C U**" Jack signed as he walked out the door with his crew.

Sue wiped a tear that finally found a way out onto her cheek.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Kristen asked.

"I'm sorry?" Sue said, wiping her face again, and looking at the woman.

"You and Agent Hudson. How long have you been together?" She asked once more.

"Oh, we're not a couple." Sue said.

"Really? Does he know that?" She asked. Tara chuckled from the desk near the two women, but cleared her throat and continued typing. Kristen took note of Tara's laugh, intending to ask her about that when they were alone.

"Uh… yeah, I'm pretty sure." Sue said with a slight giggle in her voice. "We're just friends." Sue added.

"Uh huh." Kristen said. She patted Sue on the forearm as she walked past her. "You keep telling yourself that honey."

"They have a positive ID!" A voice called out. "They are the Tsarnaev brothers. One's 26, the other 19!" The voice continued.

The hours passed, slower than ever. Sue found herself glued to the local news casts. The news was now on 24/7 coverage of the events taking place.

Kristen found the time to sneak over to Tara's side, and interrogate her about Sue and Jack.

"So, what do you know about the young couple?" Kristen asked Tara.

"Who? Sue and Jack?" She asked, trying to sound innocent of any privy info.

"You know darn right well who I'm talking about. Yes, Sue and Agent Hudson- Jack. What's their story?" She asked Tara.

"Well, sadly, Sue was telling you the truth they're _just_ friends. Not for a lack of trying on our part. Well, the team back home in DC's part." She clarified. "I keep thinking any day now those two are going to have an epiphany about their real feelings, jump into each other's arms, and invite us all to their wedding… have a baby in a year, and live happily ever after." Tara laughed.

"Hmm, what's taking them so long? I've known them for all of 2 days, not even… and I see it. You're not going to tell me they don't. I hope no one puts paper between them, or worse, gasoline! We'll have a barn fire started!" Kristen laughed out loud, and Tara couldn't help but join her.

"Rules. No one on the same team can date." Tara explained.

"Well, that sucks." Kris commented.

"Yep. Buuut… in less than a week, Sue and I will officially be on the Anti-terrorism task force based in DC- NOT on Jack's team." Tara explained.

"Well, that's an interesting development. Has anyone brought that to their attention yet?" Kristen asked.

"I have. Sue's best friend Lucy, who's also a part of our team, has. I'm pretty sure Jack's best friend Bobby-" Tara started.

"Let me guess, another team member?" Kris teased. Tara nodded.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Bobby's mentioned it. As a matter of fact, I think the only ones who haven't mentioned it have been Sue and Jack." Tara noted. Kristen chuckled.

"Maybe when this dies down some, we can do something about that." Kris suggested smiling.

"You and Lucy would get along famously." Tara said, turning back to her screen as Kristen walked around, filling coffee and water, bringing cookies and snacks to desks.

At about 1:00 in the morning, there was word of a shootout between police and the suspects. One officer was shot, hurt pretty badly. One of the suspects was shot, and pronounced dead. The second suspect jumped into the car, and sped off. The police believe he might have been injured as well, and that he ran over his brother on the way out.

FBI agents converged on the neighborhood that the youngest brother had lived in Cambridge. He had been attending college nearby, living in the dorm there. The campus was in lock down. Reports of bombs being tossed in the general direction of the officers, and shots being fired were rampant. In the wee hours, near the 4:30 AM, a quick briefing was held. The authorities were closing the city until further notice. The city was in complete lock down. No one was allowed out of their homes, for any reason. If there was an emergency, call 911. Business were to stay closed, people were to stay home. Public transportation was shut down until further notice. Areas of the city were closed to any sort of traffic. It was an extreme move, but one the authorities felt was necessary to keep the general public safe.

People woke in the city to find they were being held captive by the surviving bombing suspect. Police began to go house to house, door to door, evacuating houses that were too close to the activity. They searched houses, one by one securing them. With each home cleared, they reiterated the importance to keep all doors and windows closed and locked, and stay inside and away from windows until further notice. Police were also seen bringing needed goods, such as milk to surrounding homes in the affected area.

The day continued, inch by inch the city was being swept for any clue as to the where abouts of the suspects.

Dzhokhar A. Tsarnaev's name was given to the media as being the surviving, 19 year old suspect.

"Amazing that at only 19, he's our most wanted at the moment." Sue muttered.

"No kidding." Tara agreed. "How does someone know, at that age, they're willing to throw away their entire lives, or die for what they believe in?" She asked.

"I know. I don't think I knew what my favorite color was at 19!" Sue joked. Tara just shook her head in disbelief.

"Have you heard from Jack?" Tara asked. Sue shook her head no. "You will." Tara reassured.

"I know." Sue agreed.

"Connecticut police just indicated they've found the car we thought might be an escape vehicle." A woman's voice said over the hum of on goings.

"Connecticut?" someone else asked.

"He has family in Jersey." Someone added.

"When does this ever end!?" Someone else asked in anger.

"It doesn't." Sue answered.

"Sox and B's game canceled for tonight." A man's voice rang out. "OK, now this is starting to piss me off! I need my B's fix!" He said half-jokingly.

"Maybe I should have held onto those tickets after all!" Sue joked.

"Who are these two guys?" A woman asked.

Tara was able to bring up some basic info. "The T'sarnaev brothers. Tamerlan, 26 and Dzhokhar 19. Tamerlan is dead, killed in a shootout with police last night. Dzhokhar is going to school at University Of Massachusetts Dartmouth. And, yes, before you ask, we have agents there combing through everything."

A few brief minutes went by before the link between the older brother and the FBI's watch list was made. He'd been watched as a person of interest until he went to Russia for six months and the FBI put him on the back burner for terror watches. The two were from Chechnya, the younger brother had become an American citizen on the tenth anniversary of 9/11.

"How do you do that? How do you go through all the trouble to become a citizen, then turn on that country and try to kill other citizens? I don't understand that." Sue said.

"If you did, I would be worried about you." The director said.

"What do we have so far? We have two brothers, Chechnyan, who planted two bombs to cause serious injury. One was on a watchdog list, the other an American citizen, in college…" Tara began trying to sort out the details.

"Allegedly…" Someone from the crowd piped up.

"Of course." The director agreed.

"They've gotten witness statements from people who know him all saying, good guy, good friend, quiet." Tara recapped, shaking his head.

"I heard a statement from an uncle in the States, saying he was ashamed of the boys." Sue added

"But… the mother is swearing her son couldn't have done it." Someone else added.

"If you were his mother, wouldn't you say that too?" Sue asked.

"Witness statements put a man fitting at least the younger one's description in the area of the bombings. Surveillance footage puts both of them there." Tara added.

"They were obvious unprepared for the getaway, since there wasn't one!" The director stated.

"They've arrested two people in Cambridge, not far from where they lived…" A voice added from the middle of the room.

"Good!" Sue said, slightly excited. "Is the second bomber there?" She asked.

"No. They've searched the whole house. They've searched pretty much the entire neighborhood." Another person added.

"Where the hell is this kid?" Someone asked.

"I hate to say this, but maybe we need to widen the perimeter." The director suggested.

"That's your call Sir." Tara said.

"Thanks." He said somberly. "I have a conference call. Keep me informed people." He said as he disappeared into his office once again.

The team is beginning to show their weariness, how tired they all are. News is coming in from the search units, including Jack's, but none of it is good. Fifteen minutes after the Director left for his office, he returned, with a solemn look on his face. He seemed defeated.

Tara tapped Sue's arm, nodding her head in the direction of where the Director was now standing.

"What's wrong sir?"

"We're ending the seclusion order. We're lifting the ban on people being allowed out. Transit's still closed as are businesses, but people can outside now." He said.

"Does that mean we've lost him?" Sue dared to ask.

"For now." He said, turning away.

Less than an hour passed when one of the on duty officers called into the director's office, asking him to come out.

"What is it Johnson?" The director asked.

"We just received a 911 call from a resident on Franklin Street who went to check his boat parked in his yard. He thought he saw bloody prints on the side. He checked it out, found our man." He said so calmly it was almost scary.

"Found our man?" The director repeated.

A roar exploded within the office. People hooting and hollering, high fiving. The excitement was visible, it ignited a spark of excitement in the group that had faded.

The director was on his phone within seconds connecting with the FBI team, state, local, and transit police. Hundreds of police surrounded the little house on the corner of Franklin Street. SWAT and sharp shooters stood at the ready, perched on roof tops, behind trucks, and armored vehicles. Jack was set on the front line as his comrades inched forward into danger. An FBI negotiator was placed in the house, in a room on the second floor, facing the back yard. He had a great vantage point there, able to see the top of the boat.

When officers first converged on the house, the suspect was visible from underneath the cover, he could no longer be seen.

A call was broadcast from the scene into the office. Loud bangs could be heard over the speakers, and officers voices all talking over one another, yelling instructions to the next line, or the one ahead of them. The scene was controlled chaos.

"What's going on?" Sue asked. Tara looked at her and answered "** s"**

Negotiator spoke to the suspect for the next 20 minutes, trying to get him to give himself up. Their main concern was that he was wired with explosives, enough to level the neighborhood. Crews worked feverishly to empty as many houses as they could on the block. Within minutes a helicopter was sent up with a thermal imaging camera to see if the suspect was still in the boat, and if he was alive.

It didn't take the chopper to note there was a live person inside the boat. The order was given to bring in a robot to tear off the cover from the boat, exposing the young man to the elements of the cool night air, and the keen eyes of the law enforcement officers. The robot slowly reached its arm up, and began to peel back the canopy on top of the boat. The commander requested the suspect lift his shirt to assure the personal on scene that he wasn't wearing a bomb. He wasn't.

Nearly as quickly as it had started days earlier, it was finished. Police rushed the boat, pulling the suspect to the ground, putting him in cuffs, arresting him on the spot.

A roar could be heard over the radio transmission as the arresting officer declared the area clear, suspect apprehended and in police custody. Another howl was heard from the FBI base set up downtown. Man hugs and affectionate embraces were being exchanged. Pride was running rampant throughout the office, but most of all, relief. It was over.

An ambulance was set up at the front of the block as well as the back. Both had police escorts. News crews were excitedly real time broadcasting from the scene that had, only moments earlier been frantic. The Mayor could be heard over police radios, his voice emotionally infused, congratulating his men and women. He couldn't be more proud –neither could anyone within the entire state of Massachusetts.

The feeling of safety, relief, pride and thankfulness started to spread around the neighborhood. People watching the local broadcasts knew, it was over- once again safe to walk onto their streets. As the majority of the police presence began to disembark from the scene, they were greeted with lines of people three deep along the departure route cheering, clapping and yelling grateful appreciation. Many of the officers and military personal smiled and waved to the crowd, flashing their red and blues.

XXXXXXXXX

"Where did they take him?" A member called out.

"Beth-Israel Deaconess Medical Center" was the answer given. He's under heavy guard, agents are in with him.

"Did they mirandize him?" someone asked.

"Not yet. They're going to wait, see what they can get from him. They can hold him up to 48 hours under federal law." Tara answered.

The director walked to the middle of the room, calling for quiet. "Can I have everyone's attention?" The room became quiet, everyone staring at the director. "As you have all heard, we got our man. Our team of agents combined with local, state, transit police as well as military personal did a great job apprehending him as quickly as they did. I personally want to express my gratitude to everyone for helping out, stepping up and taking care of each other. You all did a great job. But, now… with few exceptions, GO HOME!" He said smiling as he turned and walked back into his office.

"Sue? You coming?" Tara asked. "We've been given the green light to take off for a few hours." She said.

"Uhhh… I think I'll stay and finish up some paperwork. I'll be home in a little bit." Sue assured.

"Sue. Jack will be hours yet. He's got to debrief. You should go home, take a shower… rest some. He'll be home when he can." Tara said, trying to reassure her.

"I know." Sue sighed. "You're right, come on, let's go." Sue said, picking up her pocketbook, and Levi's leash.

The pair walked the couple blocks back to their apartment.

"I don't know about you, but I've had it. I'm going to take a shower and crash, I'm exhausted. Unless you want to get in there first?" Tara offered.

"No, you go ahead. I'm going to make a grilled cheese and relax for a bit. Do you want one?" Sue asked.

"No, shower, sleep… in that order. Good night." Tara said. "Tell Jack I said I'm glad he's safe." She said smiling as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Sue put her grilled cheese on to cook, and fed Levi. She finished cooking the sandwich, and poured a glass of milk and sat on the couch. Levi jumped up next to Sue, resting his head on her lap. The pair fell asleep curled under the couch blanket. Levi jumped up from the cushions and pawed the blanket off of Sue, then licked her face.

"Levi!" Sue protested, pushing him away. Levi jumped off the couch, dancing around wagging his tail, rushing to the door. He jumped the door, still wagging his tail. Sue shuffled across the living room and looked through the peep hole.

She pulled the door open as quickly as she could get it unlocked.

"Jack!" She called out, launching herself into his arms. For a long moment, Jack held her tight, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Sue had a strong grip on him, not really wanting to let him go. She was glad he was alright, and was finally home. Tears threatened to spill over the edges onto her cheeks. After that long minute, she realized she was still hugging him, and the awkwardness overtook her. She released her arms from around his neck, pushing herself back from him. Jack didn't release his hold. His fingers were laced together around the small of her back. He released his fingers, but held her at the hips, not wanting to let the connection go quite yet.

"Welcome back." She said in barely a whisper. The two could feel the mutual tension building between them. "I'm glad you're back." Sue said, again, just enough to be heard.

"Thanks. I'm kinda glad to be back. That was one of the most intense moments I've ever been through, and I was just back up." Jack said, blowing out a nervous breath. "Scary moments back there, I'll tell ya." He said again.

"For me too." Sue agreed. She let her hands fall off his shoulders, and down his muscular arms. "Hungry?" She asked.

"Famished." He answered, finally releasing his grip on her as she turned toward the kitchen.

"I make a mean grilled cheese. Want one?" She asked.

"One?" He asked. They both laughed as Sue began to prepare a couple sandwiches for him. The tension was still palatable between them, but, for the moment, they could deal with it- as long as Jack stayed on that side of the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Thanks once again for all the great reviews. As always, I don't own anything, wish I did. One additional note, any and all suspects portrayed in this story are innocent until proven guilty in a court of law. Just because that's not always said, it is implied. This is an ongoing case and event. There were many victims affected by that fateful day, most still suffering in one way or another. I tell this story from what I saw and heard through news coverage and how I felt. It is told with the utmost respect for all of those whose lives were changed forever on 4/15/13.

Jack picked up his sandwich, letting the melted cheese ooze from the center. He took a bigger bite than he'd intended, and the stringy cheese fell down onto his bottom lip, burning him.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. Sue quickly reached over and wiped the stray piece of cheese from his lip and chin.

"You OK?" She asked, rubbing her thumb on his chin.

"Hmmm." He hummed. "I will be. It's amazing that something so small can hurt so stinking bad." Jack said, trying to laugh it off. Sue's hand lingered on Jack's cheek as her thumb lightly washed across his lip. Sue bit her bottom lip, uncomfortably aware of the tension she was creating by the simple touch.

Jack put the piece of sandwich he was still holding on the counter, taking a baby step toward in Sue's direction.

"Thanks." He said, his voice breaking. His hands reached for her face, his finger tracing a path from her cheek to her jaw. He leaned toward her, leaving the most minimal amount of space between them.

Sue could feel her cheeks begin to fill with color and heat. She didn't dare pull her eyes away from his. She longed for him to touch her, to hold her, to finally pull her to him and crush his lips against hers.

Jack crept closer, slowly easing his way toward Sue. He smiled, and stopped. He stared into Sue's eyes, making sure they wanted the same thing.

"You know I love Levi, but if he jumps us right now I will never forgive him." Jack said. Both chuckled, breaking some of the tension between them. Jack's watch beeped. He smiled, pulling back a bit and looked down at the time.

"You turning into a pumpkin?" Sue asked teasingly.

"No." He smiled. "It's Saturday." He simply said. Sue didn't understand what he was getting at, and pushed her brows together in confusion.

"So?" She asked.

"It's official. You and Tara are _officially_ off our team as of today." Jack said.

"Today? Are you sure?" She asked.

"Oh, trust me, I'm sure." He said as a smile graced his face from ear to ear. Jack once again closed the space between them, this time quicker, more sure of himself. Sue swallowed hard, her breath caught in her throat.

Jack was deliberate with his movements, slow and precise. He licked his lips creeping closer to her. Sue absent mindedly did the same. Finally, what they'd both hoped for, for so long, happened. Their lips brushed against one another's. They lightly grazed across each other's lips, barely touching, but sparking a deep seeded desire they held for one another.

Jack put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him, holding her soft supple body against his. Sue allowed her eyes to close, breathing in his essence. His scent was one of ocean breeze from his shampoo, a hint of musk from his after shave, and just a hint of grilled cheese. Jack played on Sue's lips, gently pulling her in. She gasped softly as the kiss intensified. Jack lips moved softly, but needy upon hers. His lips parted enough for him to be able to gently draw her into his more. Jack slipped his tongue along her lips, begging to further the caress. She hesitantly granted him entrance, cautiously allowing him to explore her mouth. Their tongues found each other and got acquainted, becoming entwined. Jack's hands began to pull her closer to him. His need for her beginning to show. Jack's hands traveled from the small of her back up Sue's arms, letting his hands grip her arm, encouraging them to go around his neck. Sue smiled as she accommodated his request. As her hands wrapped around his neck, her hands wandered through his thick, black silky locks. Jack wrapped his arms around her back again, his hands running the length of her back. The passion increased between the couple causing Jack to moan as his lips devoured Sue's. Jack's hands moved to her shoulders, his fingers finding their way into her golden locks. Sue could feel her head swimming in the desire, her need for air finally out weighing her need for Jack. Sue began to slow the kiss, her hands resting on his cheeks, her fingers exploring his facial features. Jack reluctantly pulled back from the wanton exchange. He allowed the passion to fade slowly, not releasing her from his embrace, continuing his assault by placing light caresses on her lips, following a trail to her cheek, jaw and finally nestling into her neck. Jack rested his forehead on Sue's, a smile graced his lips, as did Sue's. Chests were heaving from spent passion that came from just one kiss. Sue sighed with contentment as her fingers caressed his chin, cheek, lingering on his dimple, then to his ear.

"Now… I need to get out of here." Jack whispered.

"I know." Sue agreed.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"No." Sue answered.

"No?" Jack asked, shocked.

"We have work, remember. Just because they caught him tonight, doesn't mean our work is done. We'll do something after this is done." Sue said, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. She walked him to the door and kissed him once more, lightly, softly. He entwined his fingers with hers, letting them linger until their tips were all that was left in contact.

Jack took a step beyond the door, and Sue closed it behind him. He waited until he heard the lock turn and secure the door. He smiled shaking his head as he walked away.

Sue leaned against the door, taking a deep breath and smiling wide. She let her eyes close allowing the memory of his lips on her linger for one more precious minute. As she opened her eyes, breaking the spell of romance, she was greeted with a precarious smile and arched eyes brow from Tara.

"Well, I certainly am glad I wanted a glass of milk." Tara said smiling as she walked toward the refrigerator pouring herself a tall glass. She held up the gallon to Sue, offering. Sue shook her head yes. As Tara poured, her smiled widened across her face.

"So… what did you see?" Sue asked, her cheeks staining with a dark shade of crimson.

"Oh, not much." Tara answered. "I didn't see anything before Jack's lips first touched yours." Tara teased.

"Oh." Was all Sue could manage.

Tara handed Sue her glass then sat on the couch, folding her legs beneath her, drinking her milk.

"You look happy." Tara commented, teasing.

"I am." Sue admitted.

"So? I saw one incredible kiss between you two." Tara began. "Please tell me that was the start of something with Jack." She asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Sue began. Tara looked at her surprised.

"Is that something you want?" Tara asked.

"Yeah" She answered slowly. The smile widened on her lips. "Oh Tara… I want this with Jack more than I think I've ever wanted anything else." Sue gushed.

"Jack feel that way?" She asked.

"Seemed that way." Sue said slyly suggesting more.

"That was certainly some kiss…" Tara teased, arching an eyebrow once more. Both women began to giggle like school girls.

"Oh yeah!" Sue agreed. "That was the most intense, most incredible, sexiest kisses I've ever had." Sue admitted.

"When are you two going to go out, on a real date? Are you planning on telling people?" Tara asked.

"Telling people what?" Sue asked.

"That you're dating." Tara answered.

"I don't know that we are." She admitted.

"That was a hell of a kiss for you two to not be dating." Tara exclaimed.

"I know…" Sue smiled. "He tried asking me out, but I told him we need to work first…" Sue said, biting her lip.

"How _exactly_ did the kiss happen anyway?" She asked.

"Uhh… I made him a grilled cheese, we were talking… His watch beeped, and he said it was Saturday, and, well, you know the rest." Sue answered.

"Hmmm, yeah…" Tara teased.

"Lucy's going to freak when she hears about tonight." Sue said, knowing her best friend.

"Oh, I'm sure she is…" Tara said, as if knowing something.

"What does _that_ mean?" Sue asked. "Tara? What did you do?" her face becoming sober.

"Nothing… really." Tara suggested. Sue looked at her, her look demanding an answer. "I _might_ have sent a picture to a certain best friends phone…" Tara teased.

"Oh, you didn't!" Sue exclaimed. Tara pulled her legs closer to her, hugging them, as if to protect herself, laughing, nodding her head. "And my phone hasn't rung yet?" Sue asked.

"Maybe she has a date, and didn't get the message yet." Tara suggested. At that moment, Levi pawed at Sue's lap, then putting his nose on her Black Berry sitting on the table. Sue glared in Tara's direction. She looked at the screen of her phone to see her best friend's face. She held up the phone showing Tara it was Lucy.

"Hi Luce! What's up?" She asked. She watched the screen for her response. The only thing that came across the screen was "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Sue laughed.

"Wow, did you have a good night?" Sue asked, tormenting her more.

" S! N O W!" were the only two words that came across Sue's screen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Saturday morning came all too early. Sue and Tara made their way into the office together just after sun up. They both knew it would be a very busy day. When Sue walked through the door, she looked around- trying to spot Jack. Tara poured herself a cup of coffee, and got Sue's attention, pointing to the corner of the office- Jack. A smile instantly graced her lips, making them curve sweetly at the edges. Tara nudged her to go talk to him.

"Morning." Sue said. Jack looked up surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Hi." He said, returning her smile. "You're here early." He said.

"Not that early. It's nearly 6." She answered. He shook his head in disbelief. "Where'd you sleep last night?" Sue asked.

"I started looking for a place to stay when I left the apartment, but there's not much available right now. I came back here and got a couple hours on the couch." He explained.

"Why didn't you come back to the apartment?" She asked.

"Because you were there. I didn't think I could be alone with you- after…" He said, lightly blushing. Sue smiled at his awkwardness.

"Yeah." She said in a hush.

"Like I said, I think it's time I get my own place." Jack said with a shy smile. He slowly inched toward Sue, putting his hand on her hip. He slowly leaned in, looking side to side with only his eyes. Just as he was about to make contact with Sue's lips, he noticed someone come around a far corner, and his caress landed on her cheek. Sue smiled and pulled back from him enough to read him.

"You know, you're only going to be here another week, right? You can stay with us. I promise you, I can be trusted." Sue said smiling at him.

"Hmm, yes, _you_ can, I can't." He said. "I know it's just a couple of days, but I really need my own place. It's just not the same… I can't leave my socks around the place, or leave a car magazine in the bathroom…" He chuckled. Sue playfully slapped his arm.

"Maybe it is time for you to get your own place!" She teased. "I have to draw the line somewhere."

Jack felt Tara staring at him, and decided to get to a computer and help with details of the investigation. Before he could, he was flagged down by a field agent who needed some help interviewing friends and fellow students. He grabbed his jacket, and gave Sue a wave as he sped out the door.

It was a couple hours before Jack made his way back to his adopted home, only to find Sue and Tara were also out helping to narrow an increasingly long list of possible suspects. The room was buzzing as photos of the suspect in custody were beginning to surface that could possibly implicate more people in what seemed to be a growing conspiracy. Jack was writing his report from the interviews he'd conducted when Sue and Tara returned with a small team of agents who were sent out to review the scene of the capture, and re-interview people from that area.

Jack spotted Sue at the coffee pot once again, steeping a cup of tea. He shyly made his way over to her.

"Hi." Sue said, slightly surprised he was standing next to her. "Another cup?" She asked teasingly.

"Yeah… need something to keep me going, running on fumes." He stumbled nervously over his words.

"How'd it go with you guys with the interviews?" Sue asked.

"Ehh." He answered. "The 'friends' we interviewed claim to know nothing about the hatched plot to bomb the marathon route. I'm not sure I believe them, but we'll figure out the details soon enough." He said. "What about you guys? How did you make out?" He asked.

"Well, a little better than you, apparently. The forensics team was pulling measurements and ammunition from walls and fences in the area. It's pretty shot up out there." Sue said. "We did get to talk to a lot of the neighbors, all of whom are very grateful to have had the police presence that night, and to have them take the prime suspect into custody as quickly as they did." Jack smiled.

Sue watched him, noticing his uneasiness. He stirred his coffee, then slowly looked up at her, finally meeting her eyes. "Uhh, I-I was wondering" He stuttered, swallowing hard. "Um, I was wondering when we get home, if you want to have dinner, with me?" He finally managed.

"Sure. Where do you want to go? Pizza? Or Chinese? Although, I'm not sure I can go back to Chinese there after eating in Chinatown though." She joked.

"Uh, no. Umm, I mean, I wanted us to go out together, on a date." He stumbled. Sue smiled; a light pink shaded her cheeks.

"Oh." Sue said, allowing a smile to grace her lips. "I would love to go out to dinner with you, on a date." Sue answered.

Relief washed over Jack's face as his smile matched Sue's.

"Good." He said. "I look forward to it."

"Me too." Sue answered. "But, are you still coming up for the weekend?" She asked shyly.

"I'm probably going to still be here. Why?" He asked.

"It's just, I thought we were going to go to the games…" Sue started.

"Yeah, we're going!" Jack said, smiling. "I'm looking forward to it. I just… I wanted to start this out right." He said softly. He reached across and slipped his hand into Sue's, squeezing. Sue's cheeks suddenly flushed with color as she bit her lip trying to hide the smile threatening to surface. "Besides, I want to have you all to myself for one night, for a nice night out together." Jack said softly as he let go of her hand and walked back to his work station.

Two agents walked through the doors, and the room was completely quiet. As they walked into the middle of the room, they looked around as the dozens of sets of eyes staring at them. They exchanged knowing glances, slyly let smiles creep across their lips and one simple stated:

"He's talking." And a roar of cheering filled the room. Both men were greeted like heroes with handshakes, high fives and pats on the back.

Hours passed before the office began to empty. The DC trio decided to call it a night. Jack followed the girls out.

"You staying with us?" Tara asked. Jack nodded.

"If it's alright? I didn't get a chance to look around today." Jack said.

"The blankets are still on the couch." Sue said.

After the short drive back to the apartment, Tara went straight into bed. Jack changed into sweat pants after a quick shower and came back into the living room to find Sue pouring a glass of milk.

"I'm…I'm going to head to bed." Sue said softly. Jack made his way to her.

"I'm sorry about this." Jack said pointing to the couch.

"It's OK. You're always welcome here, you know that." Sue reassured.

"Thanks." He said. He slowly leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sue brought her hand to his cheek, letting it linger as he backed away from their kiss.

"Night." Jack said.

"**Good night**." Sue answered smiling at him.

XXXXXX

Jack, Sue and Tara were scurrying over each other picking at an array of quick breakfast foods. Tara sat on a stool at the counter while Sue stood facing her, leaning on the same counter. Jack reached over both women grabbing at a bowl of muffins, and snagging the orange juice at the same time.

"I wanted to talk both of you about something." Jack began as he poured his OJ and bit his muffin.

"I think I should get my own place." He said. "I've already brought this up to Sue." Jack said. "I thought I'd be here a couple days, but it's turning into weeks. It's not fair to you two to camp out on your couch." Jack explained.

"I hope we haven't made you feel like we don't want you here." Tara said quickly.

"No, it's not that, not at all. I just think it's time." Jack explained.

"Will you get an apartment?" Tara asked.

"Probably just a hotel. I don't think I'll be here much longer." Jack said.

"You staying through next weekend or are you coming back?" Tara asked.

"Don't know yet." Jack admitted. "Probably staying."

"We'll miss you…" Tara said, smiling devilishly. "Especially Sue." She laughed a hearty laugh. Sue glared at her while Jack choked on his juice.

"Well, considering things…." Jack said smiling the same devilish smile Tara had just sported.

"Ugh! You two…" Sue argued.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Jack said, grabbing one last muffin.


End file.
